Incompatibles
by KuroFeng
Summary: Lapis Lazuli ah sido liberada de su prisión, pero su felicidad dura muy poco cuando el Gem Homeworld la desea de vuelta en la Tierra. Ahora debe formar equipo con Peridot, la encargada de reiniciar el Kindergarden de la Tierra y Jasper, una guerrera veterana acostumbrada a tener lo que desea de una forma u otra. [Contenido explícito, DubCon, OT3, Homeworld Polygems].
1. Prólogo

**Un saludo a todos los que se pasen por aquí. Este es mi primer fic de Steven Universe.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Escogí la clasificación M por varias razones, así que a diferencia de mis otros escritos, este se irá por un lado más obscuro. Mi "trash ship" actual es Lasper [Lapis Lazuli y Jasper] y ya podemos imaginar todo lo que eso implica. Así que el contenido rozara entre el NonCon y el DubCon.**

¡**Bueno, espero que lo disfruten! ¡Reviews bienvenidos!**

* * *

**INCOMPATIBLES**

**Prólogo.**

Era libre.

Después de siglos y siglos de solo mirar al mundo pasar frente a sus ojos, alguien la había liberado. La misma persona, en dos ocasiones y solo por el placer de hacerlo. Un amigo al fin había terminado con su sufrimiento y le había dado alas para regresar a su hogar.

El vacío, el silencio, el frío. Todo eso parecía acariciar su cuerpo conforme navegaba libre a través del espacio. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan feliz, ni aún antes de haber sido apresada en ese horrible espejo por tantos milenios. Su cuerpo giró con gracia, ayudado por su alas, conteniendo los deseos de desviarse para visitar otros sitios que tanto atraían su atención. Ya habría tiempo después de alcanzar el Gem Homeworld, su hogar. La Gema azul ya había olvidado la sensación de recorrer el espacio por sus propios medios, sin necesidad de portales o vehículos intergalácticos. Gracias a otras como ella, Gem Homeworld había logrado colonizar muchos otros planetas desde hacía milenios.

Mientras navegaba por el vacío no tenía idea de cómo el tiempo había cambiado las cosas y a su gente.

Lapis Lazuli sólo había sentido un campo de gravedad reclamar su cuerpo de manera sorpresiva. Asustada por la sensación, había luchado contra él por largos minutos hasta que de la nada un vehículo extraño se acercó de manera amenazante. Luces verdes iluminaron su rostro antes de ser liberada de el campo gravitacional, ofreciendo posteriormente una disculpa cuando los tripulantes la reconocieron después de un escaneo general. La Gema se había convertido en leyenda, en un rumor antiguo y estaban seguros que los dirigentes de Gem Homeworld desearían con desesperación su regreso desde el momento que tuvieron noticias de ella despés de tantos milenios extraviada.

La Gema azul se dejó escoltar dócilmente, pero una incomodidad le hacía estremecerse mientras avanzaban cada vez más a su mundo. Un mal presentimiento le hizo encerrarse en su propia soledad, evadiendo toda interacción por parte de las Gemas de la nave. Poco a poco su planeta hogar se hacía más grande conforme se acercaban. Su mundo esperaba su regreso.

Pero era un mundo que había continuado avanzando sin ella. Un mundo que ahora le era extraño, no terrible, pero incomodo. Las cosas habían cambiado, la tecnología avanzado, se sentía sobrecogida al grado de que no se dio cuenta como había sido trasladada de un sitio a otro. Fue interrogada varias veces y puesta en cuarentena hasta considerarla lo suficientemente segura para presentarse frente a uno de los representantes de Yellow Diamond.

Para cuando había logrado saciar el interés de sus conciudadanos fue puesta en libertad. Recorrió todos esos sitios que hacía milenios representaban algo importante para ella, para darse cuenta que habían cambiado totalmente. Ya no era el hogar que conocía. Su libertad de unos días fue interrumpida solo para ser llamada a servicio y trasladada a una base en la órbita del Homeworld. Sólo una vez ahí recibió la noticia que le llenó el cuerpo de sensaciones desagradables: Regresaría a la Tierra.

La idea le trajo rabia, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora que nuevos líderes gobernaban su mundo natal. Nadie le había podido dar una respuesta a su exigencia de ver a Blue Diamond, su dirigente original y el único que podría protegerla de regresar. Suspiró profundamente y entró a la nave de guerra que se desprendió con suavidad de la base. Por un ventanal pudo observar como nuevamente Homeworld desaparecía a la distancia.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Un prologo pequeño solo para establecer la situación. Para dudas y preguntas, pueden enviarme notas o les invito a visitar mi Tumblr como Kurofeng.**

**Para los que puedan tener dudas respecto a lo que mencioné al principio del fic:**

**Dub-con: Contracción de "dubious-consensual", es decir, "dudosamente consentido". Se refiere a una relación de índole sexual en la que la aprobación de uno de los personajes (o de ambos) se pone en duda debido a diversos factores.**

**Non-con: O "rape". Términos para designar algún tipo de abuso sexual de un personaje a otro. Rape refiere a "violación"; non-con, por su parte, es la contracción de "non-consensual", es decir, "no consentido".**

**_Fuente: Foros de "losmalosfics"._**


	2. Nuevas Compañías

**Bueno, oficialmente empieza el fic [y la acción] entre nuestros personajes. Hice unos cambios en la descripción. Para más detalles, por favor leer las notas al final.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**NUEVAS COMPAÑIAS**

Había estado milenios atrapada en ese espejo, sin el más mínimo contacto físico. Ese chico, Steven, la había salvado a pesar de ser parte de ese grupo de Gemas traidoras e incluso le había curado, le había devuelto las alas para regresar a su hogar.

O a lo que alguna vez lo fue. Todo era tan diferente, tan avanzado, se sintió sobrecogida y a pesar de todo, se dirigió a entregar el reporte de su misión no obstante los siglos pasados. Era su deber después de todo y si a algo debía temer, era al disgusto y la desaprobación de sus superiores. Después de semanas de un lugar a otro, esperaba disfrutar su recién adquirida libertad, pero el destino parecía no estar de acuerdo. Fue enviada a una base en el exterior de Homeworld para ser reenviada al planeta en una misión para restablecer el Kindergarden después de eliminar a las gemas que habían interferido en los intentos previos. Eso la tenía inquieta y preocupada por su pequeño amigo Steven.

La nave se encontraba prácticamente vacía, salvo por Lapis Lazuli y la Gema verde que la acompañaba: Peridot. Antes de abordar la nave se le había informado que acompañaría a una técnica experta de un rango respetable entre las de su tipo, una de esas rocas que podían considerarse de nueva generación. Al abordar y verla caminar apresuradamente hacia el puente de la nave, seguida de una pequeña tropa de robonoides, la identificó de inmediato como alguien solitario.

No obstante trató de entablar una conversación. Escuchar a alguien hablar aun era una experiencia y aunque no lo admitiera, Lapis anhelaba interactuar con otros seres. Todo fue en vano, Peridot simplemente se enfocó en su tablero de trabajo ignorándola completamente y la gema azul se retiró de ahí para pasar el resto de su tiempo explorando los amplios pasillos de la nave durante horas, sintiéndose nuevamente atrapada, incapaz de utilizar sus alas en tan reducido espacio.

-Lapis Lazuli. -Una voz nasal que resultó pertenecer a Peridot se escuchó a su espalda. La gema azul llevaba largo tiempo envuelta en sus propios pensamientos en uno de los rincones de la nave, observando a través de un inmenso ventanal el espacio exterior.

-Ese es mi nombre. -Se giró observándola con una expresión apagada, casi de fastidio. Había tratado de conversar con ella a su arribo sin éxito alguno y ahora, casi doce horas después, por fin la buscaba. Se cruzó de brazos recargándose en la orilla del ventanal más próximo.-¿Se te ofrece algo, Peridot?

-Te enfrentaste físicamente con las Crystal Gems. ¿Qué tan fuertes son? -Los dedos de su mano derecha se desprendieron formando una pantalla flotante frente a sí. Caminó hasta ponerse al lado de la gema azul, mostrando las imágenes de los enemigos que había encontrado en el Kindergarden. -Han estado destruyendo mi equipo. Incluso el portal a Homeworld fue desactivado y estoy 98.97% segura que ellas fueron las causantes.

-Después de todo eso que me cuentas, ya deberías saberlo. Son fuertes, pero… -Se tensó de momento cuando una imagen de Steven pasó por la pantalla. Por suerte Peridot no parecía tener mucha habilidad para leer emociones, puesto que continuó pasando las imágenes apenas deteniéndose unos segundos en cada una.

-Solo eh enviado Roboides de reparación. No están hechos para combate y el Homeworld se negó a brindarme soldados escolta porque no tengo pruebas concretas que impliquen un verdadero peligro en la Tierra. -Quitó la vista de su pantalla para ponerla en Lapis, aun esperando respuesta a su pregunta original. -¿Qué tan fuertes son?

-Lo suficiente para oponer resistencia si piensas atacarles. -Lapis había logrado sostener combate contra todas aun con su gema rota, pero se guardó el comentario. Ya estaba muy preocupada con el hecho de ser usada para rastrear su base como para que Peridot pensara que podía usarla de guardaespaldas.

-Mgh, lo que me temía. Entonces si vamos a necesitar una escolta. -Un dedo se movió por la pantalla, ignorando a la otra gema mientras parecía tratar de comunicarse con alguien más. -Aquí Peridot con misión al Kindergarden del planeta Tierra. Confirmando el arribo al Cluster 214-B en 16 horas y 34 minutos. Jasper, más vale que no me hagas esperar como la última vez.

-Soy una gema ocupada, nerd. -Una voz profunda y cargada de fastidio respondió segundos después. -La gema azul... ¿Cómo se llama?

-Lapis Lazuli y no finjas no saber. -Por primera vez la gema verde mostraba alguna emoción y esta era de enfado hacia su interlocutor. Una potente risa se escucho y por reflejo la técnica alejó la pantalla algunos centímetros. -¡Esto es serio, Jasper!

-Para debiluchas como tú, cualquier cosa se pone seria. -Lapis escuchaba y podía compartir el sentimiento de desagrado con Peridot. Ese tono de voz era simplemente molesto, como si proviniera de alguien que se cree en un puesto mucho más alto que la mismo Yellow Diamond. -Como sea, nerd. Apúrate antes de que me arrepienta.

-¡Te dije que tardaré más de 16 horas! ¡Apurarme no hará que esta nave vaya más rápido! -La comunicación se cortó de golpe y Peridot cerró la pantalla con enojo. Sus dedos regresaron muñón para formar un puño que golpeo suavemente contra la pared más cercana. -¡No puedo creer que tenga que llevar a Jasper!

-¿Hay algún problema? -Peridot abrió grandes los ojos, súbitamente recordando la presencia de la otra gema. Lapis había escuchado con interés la conversación. -¿Esa tal... Jasper, será nuestra escolta?

-Por desgracia. ¡Llevo siglos trabajando y cada vez que ella me acompaña algo se termina rompiendo! Por suerte tengo robonoides en el almacén para que reparen sus destrozos. ¡Agh! ¡Y todo por esas Gemas! -Lapis guardó silencio mirando a la otra hacer ademanes y quejarse durante minutos, mencionando cosas desconocidas rotas por el descuido de la tal Jasper. -Además a veces es tan molesta… no sabe lo que es el espacio personal… entre otras cosas.

-¿Qué otras cosas? -Súbitamente Peridot guardó silencio y caminó hacia el puente apresurada. Tal pareciera que había hablado de más y se había puesto nerviosa por ello. La gema azul insistió, preocupada por la reacción de la técnica. -Hey, Peridot. ¿No vas a responder? ¿Qué otras cosas molestan de ella?

-Debo admitir que… no precisamente molestan cuando te acostumbras. Lo sabrás cuando la conozcas. Por ahora me asegurare que la nave este en ruta. -Lapis la siguió por los pasillos, al parecer a la gema verde no le molestaba la compañía y conversó de algunos temas antes de conectarse a los controles del aeronave. La gema azul sólo se limitó a recargarse donde no pudiera molestar al piloto, pensando en lo que se acababa de enterar. Si estaban desviándose solo para recoger músculo, significaba que Steven, su amigo, podría correr peligro. Apretó los puños, el también pertenecía a esas odiosas Gemas de Cristal. Aunque resultó completamente diferente. Era amable y de buen corazón y lo menos que podía hacer era avisar del inminente ataque. Esperó pacientemente a que Peridot se desconectara de la consola para iniciar una conversación sobre la nave, que poco a poco se desvió para cuestionarla sobre los controles.

-Así que de esta manera utilizas el comunicador. -Explicó pacientemente Peridot. El entusiasmo de su compañera Lapis le hacía sentirse ligeramente emocionada. Nadie ponía tanta atención a sus instrucciones.

-Recuerdo que antes utilizábamos Rocas de los Lamentos para comunicarnos.

-Oh, sí. Son antigüedades a comparación de lo que tenemos ahora, pero eran más sencillas de utilizar.

-En la Tierra fueron usadas durante la Primer Guerra. -Se recargó en la silla de Peridot, sonriéndole un poco. No había pasado desapercibida la emoción de en los ojos de la gema verde cada vez que demostraba sus conocimientos o habilidades. -Me pregunto si serán aun funcionales.

-Los registros dicen que era populares durante la rebelión. La Tierra debe estar plagada de esas cosas ruidosas. -Conectó sus dedos a una consola más pequeña, donde se activó una secuencia que Lapis memorizó de inmediato, justo como lo hacía cuando estaba atrapada en el espejo. -Por ejemplo, esto abre las frecuencias, envías el mensaje y todas las Rocas que se encuentren mínimo a un año luz de distancia las recibirán. Desgraciadamente esos aparatos no tenían codificadores y lo más probable es que el mensaje llegue deformado.

-Vaya… me llevara años ponerme al tanto de todo esto. -Tuvo que fingir ignorancia, valía la pena intentarlo por Steven. No podía darse el lujo de intentar nada abiertamente ahora que estaba en buenos términos con el Gem Homeworld. Además Peridot no mencionó nunca al chico como parte de las Gemas de Cristal, de hecho no parecía muy interesada en el. -La Tierra aun es tan primitiva a comparación de nuestro mundo.

-Lo sé. -La técnico colocó ambas manos sobre la consola, pero esta vez hizo una pausa, observando a la otra gema. -Me conectaré por un par de horas al sistema.

-Hum… ¿sí? -Lapis se enderezó rápidamente recordando lo que eso significaba- Perdón, olvide que te desligas de todo cuando entras ahí. No te molesto mas.

-Gracias. Recuerda que en menos de quince horas haremos una parada. -Lapis afirmó con la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta. Peridot hundió sus manos en el tablero para comenzar a trabajar en uno de sus múltiples proyectos. Lapis silenciosamente se retiró, no alejándose mucho. Ya tenía los medios para prevenir a Steven, pero debía esperar la oportunidad.

* * *

La melena color arena se estremecía con cada paso de la enorme guerrera mientras avanzaba hacia el vehículo. A diferencia del común de las gemas, ella tenía una complexión gigantesca. Una elegante capa marrón se ondeaba a su espalda y la portaba con orgullo. Se le había informado de una misión en ese planeta donde había luchado hacía milenios y por un momento se entusiasmó pensando que podría encontrarse con la antigua rival del Homeworld, Rose Quartz. Abría y cerraba los puños entusiasmada. Esa para ella era la única razón por la que había aceptado acompañar a Peridot en cuanto se enteró del fracaso que había sufrido hacía unos cuantos meses.

Se detuvo mirando fastidiada la entrada del vehículo.

-¿Podrías al menos cambiar el color de los interiores? Mis ojos arden con tanto verde. -La guerrera le dio una palmadita en la espalda a la técnica, casi provocando que se fuera de bruces contra el suelo.

-¿Y tú podrías controlar tu fuerza? -Recuperando la compostura cerró la escotilla en cuanto Jasper la atravesó. Ambas caminaron directamente al puente de la nave. -Te invité solo porque mis superiores no me quisieron otorgar una escolta, así que guarda tu energía para cuando arribemos a la Tierra.

-Dañas mis sentimientos, Peri. -Murmuró antes de soltar una sonora carcajada. -Sobre todo porque sabes que tengo energía para eso y más…

-¡Calla! No viajamos solas esta vez. -La puerta del cuarto de controles se deslizó suavemente con un zumbido. Ambas gemas entraron y Peridot de inmediato tomó asiento, abriendo su bitácora. -Bitácora 3…

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? -La gema verde giró los ojos al verse interrumpida, tendrá que esperar hasta satisfacer las dudas de Jasper o nunca saldrán de la base.

-934 horas aproximadamente… ¡si es que me dejas despegar! -La gema más grande gruño con fastidio y se dio la media vuelta indicándole con una despectiva señal que continuara con su trabajo. Sólo entonces reparó en una figura vestida de azul que permanecía de pie a un lado de la puerta. Cuando los ojos ambarinos de la guerrera se posaron en ella, se removió en su rincón sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse. Jasper estaba acostumbrada a que las otras gemas se comportaran como esa chica, temerosas a su lado, lo cual le llenaba de satisfacción. Se acercó colocándose frente a ella con los brazos en las caderas y la otra por instinto bajó la mirada.

-Lapis Lazuli, ¿no es así? -La otra afirmó con la cabeza y Jasper frunció el ceño. Para ella lo esencial era que la vieran a los ojos cuando hablaba, justo como se le había enseñado a ella misma en sus tiempos de recluta. Con uno de sus toscos dedos levantó rudamente el mentón de Lapis, obligándola a fijar su mirada en ella. -Respóndeme con palabras y mírame cuando te dirija la palabra, ¿entendido, mocosa?

-Lo haré si con eso dejas de molestarme, Jasper. -Su actitud le sorprendió. No era temerosa como esperaba, por el contrario parecía retarle. La gema mas grande retiró la mano y soltó una carcajada tan potente que hasta Peridot interrumpió la entrada de su bitácora para mirar por sobre su hombro.

-Sí, justo así me gustan. -El tono con el que lo dijo hizo que las entrañas de Lapis dieran un pequeño vuelco. Jasper era enorme, arrogante y brutal, desagradable en su totalidad. Rápidamente la más pequeña empujó la mano izquierda, de un color carmesí, que amenazaba con tocarle el hombro.

-Tus gustos no son relevantes para la misión. -Se abrió paso empujando con ambas manos a la guerrera mientras caminaba hacia el exterior del cuarto. Jasper permaneció en silencio sonriendo con su acostumbrada mueca disimulando una sonrisa hasta que la perdió de vista. No se había equivocado al revisar los archivos de la gema azul. Le gustaba y se relamió los labios con anticipación. Tras ella Peridot fruncía el entrecejo, maldiciendo en silencio antes de conectarse a los controles de la nave.

* * *

-Jasper te está buscando por todas partes. -Lapis giró su cuerpo, dejando a un lado el pequeño dispositivo que le había facilitado Peridot para estudiar la historia del Gem Homeworld en todos esos años que estuvo cautiva. Justamente era la gema verde quien caminaba hacia ella mientras trabajaba en su acostumbrada pantalla. -Quiere que reportes con detalle la información que entregaste en Homeworld.

-¿Qué no sabe leer? -Suspiró fastidiada recordando que se había transmitido una transcripción de todos sus reportes a la memoria de la nave. La técnica se encogió que hombros.

-Pregúntale tu misma. -Desvió su mirada por un momento de la pantalla hacia la chica de azul. -Aunque no te lo recomiendo. Te escuché retarla en la cabina y puede volverse muy hostil.

-Me enviaron como guía nada más. -Respondió molesta Lapis.- No estoy subordinada a ella.

-Nadie lo está, pero ella finge olvidarlo. -Por unos segundos la gema pareció indecisa a continuar hablando. Por fin cerró la pantalla, cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada al suelo. -Mira, Jasper está acostumbrada a mandar. Tengo siglos conociéndola y recuerdo la primera vez que trabajamos juntas… ella acostumbra acosar a las gemas que le … "agradan". Te obliga a hacer… "cosas".

-¿Qué tipo de… "cosas"? -Las mejillas de Peridot se tornaron de un tono más obscuro, lo que realmente alarmó a Lapis. ¿Qué cosas pueden hacer a un ser tan frío como Peridot sonrojarse así?

-Cosas que pueden despertar una particular adicción. A mi parecer, su tiempo de servicio en la Tierra le afectó la mente y tiene pasatiempos muy particulares. -Su voz al final pareció perderse en algún pensamiento seguido de un suspiro pequeño. Finalmente señala un pasillo hacia los camarotes de la tripulación, la cual solo consistía en ellas tres.- En fin, te deseo suerte. Le dije que irías en quince minutos, te quedan tres.

Y con eso, Peridot se dio la media vuelta regresando a trabajar en su pantalla conforme avanzaba hacia el cuarto de controles. Esa gema parecía no interesada en nada más que en sus proyectos y no era buena conversando, pero ahora se encontraba inquieta y se lo había contagiado a la ninfa acuática. Lapis avanza hasta donde sé le indicó acariciándose un hombro. De haber sabido que las cosas serían tan extrañas en su tierra natal, tal vez se hubiera quedado en la Tierra un par de días más. Steven era un buen chico y lo poco que habían convivido le hacía desear mas interacción con él, un humano, que con otras gemas.

Por fin sus pies descalzos la condujeron al camarote más amplio de la nave. Un detalle interesante por parte de Peridot para mantener a Jasper contenta. Tocó el panel de control a un lado de las puertas metálicas y la gruesa voz de la gema anaranjada la invitó a pasar antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-¿Necesitabas algo, Jasper? -Cuestionó entrando. Recordando las instrucciones que la enorme gema le había dado la buscó con la mirada para evitarse otro altercado como en la sala de controles. Escaneó con la mirada la habitación. Había una mesa con algunas sillas suspendidas en el aire y una cama exageradamente amplia, cubierta de sabanas negras y carmesí. Eso ultimo era un verdadero lujo, puesto que las gemas no necesitaban dormir. Podían hacerlo, pero era considerado por muchos una pérdida de tiempo. El color en las mejillas se acentuó pensando en que otro uso acostumbraría darle la enorme piedra asignada a ese cuarto.

-Solo quiero confirmar unas cosas. -Jasper se levantó de una silla y avanzó hacia ella apuntando con el pulgar a una información que se reflejaba en uno de los ventanales del camarote, a manera de pantalla. Lapis aspiró profundamente antes de ingresar, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando la puerta en automático se cerró tras ella. Estar a solas con esa guerrera le provocaba demasiada ansiedad. Tosió para aclararse la garganta, avanzando hasta la pantalla.

-No hay mucho que decir que no lo sepas. Son tres gemas nada más. Las mismas que han estado molestando a Peridot. -Movió con la mano las paginas para mostrar el mapa y acercarlo, justo como había aprendido al observar a otros interactuar con esos objetos. Apuntó justo sobre Beach City. -Esta es su base, eso es todo. No sé porque me enviaron, cualquiera puede encontrarlas solo con las coordenadas, no es como si se estuvieran escondiendo.

-Solo tú has localizado su base e interactuado con ellas por más tiempo. -La respiración de Jasper le hizo estremecerse totalmente cuando rozó su nuca. Todo en esa gema era abrumador, hasta la temperatura de su aliento parecía quemar. Retrocedió y la gema en su espalda golpeó con el sólido cuerpo de Jasper. Una enorme mano le tomó toscamente del mentón ente el índice y el pulgar, forzándola a mantener la vista en la pantalla. -¿Dices que te tenían capturada hasta que un humano te liberó por accidente?

-...exacto. -El reflejo de ambas resplandecía en el cristal, sobre los datos. Trataba de no retarla con la mirada, pero era imposible tener una expresión pasiva cuando el rostro salvaje de Jasper descendía a centímetros de ella para hablarle al oído.

-Tu piedra estaba rota, según dice el primer reporte. -Lapis abrió los ojos alarmada. Se le había escapado ese detalle cuando comenzó a dar informes y aunque después lo negó, no era algo que se le fuera a escapar a un veterano como Jasper. Sintió como con brusquedad la empujaba de frente contra el ventanal mientras enormes dedos encallecidos por combates se paseaban con libertad en su espalda. Gruñó disgustada con el toque sobre su piel y finalmente atreviéndose a colocarlos directamente sobre la gema en forma de lágrima. -Se ve como nueva.

-Fue un malentendido... -Era demasiado la insolencia y giró alejando las manos de Jasper de un revés. Como deseaba atacarla en ese momento, de un puñetazo quitarle esa sonrisa maniática del rostro que le hacía detestarla minuto a minuto.

-Sí, un malentendido que te puso seis mil años en un espejo. -La gema más alta se paso la lengua por los labios y puso su enorme mano izquierda sobre el cuello de la más pequeña, lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerla contra el cristal inmovilizada. -Algo te traes entre manos... lo presiento y lo voy a descubrir tarde o temprano.

-Ya dije... todo lo que tenía que decir... suéltame... -El agarre solo dolía cuando intentaba liberarse. Jasper sabía muy bien como mantener el control, así que luchar estaba fuera de contexto, pero no se rendiría tan fácil. Fijó nuevamente una mirada de hielo sobre el fuego en los ojos de la piedra en bruto frente a sí. No iba a rogar si eso era lo que esperaba.

-No me has dicho las palabras mágicas. -Jasper por el contrario estaba disfrutando el momento. La joya se retorcía tratando de liberarse, pero no la atacaba. La tenia dominada por completo. Acercó su rostro aun mas, colocando la gema triangular de su nariz entre cabello azulado de la chica, aspirando con deleite. Lapis se congeló en ese momento. Extrañaba el contacto, las palabas, la compañía... y había terminado en las manos de este... monstruo.

-Por… favor, Jasper. Suéltame… o no respondo. -Jasper sorprendida por el tono de Lapis retrocedió unos centímetros. Pensó que suplicaría y terminó amenazándola como si realmente fuera capaz de hacerle algún daño.

-Tienes carácter. ¿Qué se siente estar tanto tiempo atrapada en un objeto? -Un grueso pulgar se paseo por el cuello añil, aflojando la presión que mantenía sobre este. Lapis no tomó a bien la pregunta y sujetó la gruesa muñeca de Jasper con ambas manos. -Responde… ¿Qué se siente tener nuevamente un cuerpo después de tanto tiempo?

-Si no me dejas en paz… voy a enseñarte a respetarme por las malas… -La respuesta dejó mucho que desear y la gema anaranjada de un experto movimiento soltó su cuello y atrapó ambas muñecas azuladas en una sola de sus inmensas manos. Con fuerza las levantó sobre la cabeza de la ninfa, apoyándolas rudamente contra el ventanal. Sus miradas se fijaron intensamente. Los ojos de Lapis reflejaban odio y los de Jasper deseo. Ambas se retaron largos segundos hasta que Jasper depositó sus gruesos labios sobre los delicados de la gema azul.

La sorpresa de Lapis le hizo intentar alejarse, pero fue en vano. El cálido aliento de Jasper quemaba, su lengua ligeramente áspera luchaba por entrar en la boca ajena, logrando su objetivo solo para ser recibida con un mordisco. Eso no le hizo retroceder. Por el contrario soltó las muñecas de la más pequeña, permitiéndole luchar mientras le sostenía con ambas manos las mejillas.

Para cuando la guerrera retrocedió, su labio tenía marcado los dientes de la ninfa y sus brazos estaban llenos de arañazos. Pero a pesar de todo, Jasper sonreía triunfante puesto que Lapis se mantenía recargada contra la pared, agitada y con el rostro profundamente oscurecido.

-Si a mí me encerraran tanto tiempo como a ti… eso es lo primero que habría extrañado.

-Peridot me… va a escuchar… -Gruñó Lapis en voz muy baja, lo que atrajo la atención de la guerrera, quien se inclinó para verla al rostro.

-Oh, debe estar celosa. Tendré que atenderla también. -Eso sorprendió a Lapis, quien se limpio los labios con el dorso de la mano. Jasper jaló una silla para sentarse frente a la pantalla y comenzar a trabajar en ella, súbitamente ignorando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. -En dos horas preséntate en el puente de la nave.

Lapis no le respondió, no le importaba como tomara su actitud. Solamente salió de ahí derribando con toda la intención una silla en su camino a la salida. Jasper sólo miró sobre su hombro sonriendo cuando las puertas dobles se hubieron cerrado. Peridot realmente tenía porque sentirse celosa.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**NOTAS.**

**Bueno, oficialmente este es el primer capítulo después de un par de semanas de haber subido el prólogo. Tratare de subir el tono poco a poco, puesto que hay situaciones que implican elaboración. Y tentáculos. **

**Hoshineko I, gracias por el review. Aunque empece solo con Lapis/Jasper, a estras alturas mi ship es triple, OT3, xD es decir: Jasper, Lapis y Peridot [por eso cambie los datos en la descripción de la historia]. Digamos que siento que las tres se complementan y espero poder experimentar más con eso a futuro. **


	3. Mascota

**Fin de semana y capitulo nuevo. A pesar de que el fic está clasificado como M, advertiré que este capítulo viene cargado de contenido explícito entre Jasper y Peridot. No olviden leer las notas al final. ¡Comentarios de cualquier índole son bienvenidos!**

* * *

**INCOMPATIBLES.**

**CAPITULO II**

**Mascota**

La técnico había trabajado sin parar por largas horas. Las gemas no se cansaban de la misma manera que un ser humano, pero sí se aburrían o fastidiaban cuando las tareas que realizaban eran tediosas. A veces desearía también tener una cama en su cabina para dormir como Jasper lo hacía, desconectándose del mundo por algunas horas. Las veces que Peridot lo había hecho le hacía despertar con buenas ideas que de inmediato ponía en práctica. Por ello sus robonoides eran de los mejores diseñados por alguien tan joven como ella.

Pero ahora que piloteaba la nave, no podía darse el permiso de tomarse descansos prolongados. Lapis Lazuli no era de su entera confianza y temía que terminara provocando algún desperfecto gracias a su curiosidad. Y Jasper. En cualquier momento comenzaría a romper cosas por "accidente" debido a su exagerada fuerza y poco cuidado al moverse.

-Ugh, tal vez debí insistir con lo de la escolta a mis superiores. -Murmuró acostumbrada a hablar consigo misma durante sus largas horas de soledad.

-¿Decías algo, nerd? -La gema menor dio un salto pequeño en su silla. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la puerta deslizarse a sus espaldas, mucho menos los pasos fuertes de la guerrera que se acercaba.

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme de esa manera tan despectiva? -Dignamente continuó trabajando, colocando disimuladamente la nave en piloto automático a sabiendas de lo que vendría a continuación.

-Puedo llamarte Dottie si eso deseas. -Jasper recargó el brazo en el respaldo de la silla, lo que hizo que se tambaleara un poco, ajustándose al peso extra de la gigantesca gema. Peridot la miró por encima de su hombro directamente a esos ojos ambarinos. -¿O qué tal "mascota"? Soy buena persona, te lo dejare a tu elección.

-Odio que me digas mascota, Jasper. -Era un término demasiado humillante para alguien que podía presumir una gran lista de habilidades que pondrían a cualquier otra gema técnico en vergüenza. Su trabajo le había costado el aprender por su propia cuenta y obtener un puesto de confianza entre las filas de Yellow Diamond. Y el hecho que una gema en bruto como Jasper la llamara así, era simplemente imperdonable. Frunció el ceño y regresó a su trabajo, usando la pantalla táctil que flotaba sobre la consola de la nave. -Si solo vienes a molestarme, te debo felicitar por el gran trabajo que estás haciendo.

-Lo dices como si no te gustara. -Ronroneó la guerrera haciendo que su aliento caliente acariciara el cuello descubierto de la técnica. La gema anaranjada la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que bajo ese carácter frío había un montoncito de pasiones que ansiaba ser liberado. Los dedos de Peridot temblaron mandando un par de comandos erróneos que se apresuró a corregir. -Deja eso, Dottie. Sabes a lo que vengo… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tu y yo…?

-Intimamos por última vez hace once mil trescientos ochenta y ocho horas y contando. -Respondía la gema verde con un profundo sonrojo en las mejillas. Ambas habían estado trabajando en misiones por separado por más de un año y aunque ninguna lo admitiría, se extrañaron. Peridot no sabía si para Jasper ella era solo una de tantas gemas con las que tenía tratos lascivos, pero para la joven técnico, esa guerrera era el único escape carnal en su vida. Era la única que la trataba como algo más que un miembro del grupo científico del Gem Homeworld.

-Vaya. Eso es mucho hasta para ti. -Notó como los movimientos en la pantalla por parte de Peridot eran erráticos, sin sentido y eso la enfureció. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de ignorarla? Con facilidad hizo girar la silla para que la otra quedara frente a ella. Gruño a centímetros de su rostro de manera amenazante, mostrando su formidable dentadura. -¡Deja eso o me obligaras a romperte los dedos!

-Oh, no lo harías. -Peridot levantó ligeramente una ceja para posteriormente desarmar la pantalla que estaba formada con sus dígitos. Estos regresaron a su guante de inmediato. Descansó su codo en la silla, apoyando la barbilla entre los dedos. Su expresión era casi de aburrimiento y Jasper lo habría creído de no ser porque las mejillas de la joven estaban teñidas de un tono obscuro.

-Parece que no tienes interés en vivir, Dottie. -Sonrió maliciosamente y puso un pulgar sobre el visor que protegía el rostro de la técnico. Presiono y fácilmente lo rompió tocando suavemente la gema verde que ostentaba la otra en la frente. Con un destello, el cristal roto desapareció por obra de Peridot, quien impasiblemente le sostenía la mirada a Jasper. -Podría reventar tu gema con un solo dedo.

-No lo harías. -Repitió tercamente mientras tomaba la gruesa muñeca de Jasper, obligándola gentilmente a descender hasta sus labios. En silencio lamió ligeramente el pulgar que hasta hacía unos segundos amenazaba con terminar su existencia.

-No te creas privilegiada. -Gruñó Jasper, aun avergonzada por la manera que se dejaba retar de una aburrida técnica que se pasaba horas con la mirada fija en una pantalla. Una succión repentina seguida de pequeños mordiscos a lo largo del grueso pulgar le hizo recordar el porqué le permitía tantas cosas. -Demonios, Dottie… se supone que soy yo la lujuriosa.

-Deja de suponer, Jasper. Pensar nunca ha sido tu fuerte. -Esas palabras hicieron hervir la sangre de la guerrera, quien metió de golpe sus dedos índice y medio en la boca de Peridot, exigiéndole tanto silencio como atención.

-Sabes que odio que me falten el respeto… y estas aquí sentada pensando que… el solo hecho que sepas chupar bien… significa que voy a permitirte tus desplantes… -Era bueno que las gemas no necesitaran respirar, puesto que los gruesos dedos de Jasper hubieran hecho imposible esa acción. Peridot ahora se sostenía con ambas manos del brazo de su compañera, engullendo al ritmo que ella le indicaba. La saliva goteaba por su barbilla cuando al fin la guerrera retiró sus dedos. La otra jalaba aire por impulso más que por necesidad, comenzando a perder poco a poco esa actitud altanera con la que la había recibido.

La amplia mano de Jasper descendió dejando rastros húmedos sobre la piel verde hasta que su índice topó con el escote del uniforme. De un sencillo jalón logró desgarrarlo hasta la altura del estómago. Con un sonido metálico el emblema con forma de rombo que representaba la milicia de Yellow Diamond cayó al suelo, desapareciendo después del primer rebote. Esas ropas no eran más que parte de la proyección física que toda gema elaboraba y el hecho que Peridot no las hubiera desaparecido como lo hizo con su visor, indicaba que deseaba que Jasper lo hiciera de propia cuenta.

Realmente esas once mil y tantas horas de celibato habían cobrado factura a la pequeña gema verde, quien en cuanto tuvo cerca el rostro de Jasper, lo tomó con ambas manos para besarle con ansiedad. Al principio la gema anaranjada no correspondió, manteniendo solo los labios entreabiertos y la mano derecha sobre vientre descubierto de su compañera. Esto causó ansiedad en Peridot, quien se apoderó del labio inferior de Jasper, chupando con voracidad, casi rogando por atención. Ambas mantenían sus ojos entreabiertos, con la mirada fija entre ellas, retándose hasta que la gema mayor mostró la reacción que la menor esperaba.

-Estas tan ansiosa, pero tenemos muchas horas de viaje por delante. -Murmuró en voz baja para después darle un beso profundo. A Jasper le encantaba el sabor de la joven gema. Su saliva tenía una escencia que le hacía recordar sus años en la Tierra, un sabor a plantas que los terrestres conocían como menta y hierba limón. Mientras su lengua, amplia y áspera, exploraba el interior de la boca de Peridot, la gema anaranjada no podía evitar comparaciones con la otra tripulante de la nave.

Lapis Lazuli tenía también un sabor particular, como a frutas, moras o arándanos, no recordaba el nombre asignado. Pero mientras Peridot era ligeramente dulce, la gema azul tenía un delicioso toque a sal de mar. Y no era lo único diferente entre ellas dos. Jasper movió sus manos sobre la piel descubierta de su compañera, abarcando con su enorme mano carmesí ambos senos. Eran redondeados y tersos, pero bastante pequeños, incluso comparados con los de su nueva compañera.

-Lapis los… tiene más… grandes. -Gruñó casi sin despegar los labios de la otra gema, atrapando entre el pulgar y el índice un pezón, pellizcando lo suficiente para arrancarle un gemido tanto de dolor, sorpresa y placer que interrumpió el beso. Al ver como echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, los dientes de Jasper se apoderaron de su delgado cuello, mordisqueándolo lentamente.

-Si vas a compararme con otra… -Frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados, realmente disgustada por la mención de la gema azul. Jasper rio contra la garganta de Peridot, frotando entre sus dedos aun el pezón de la más joven.

-Oh, no… solo era un observación. ¿Qué tan bien te llevas con ella? -Aunque preguntaba no la dejaba responder con sus colmillos comenzando a dejar algunas marcas en la piel color menta.

-Mgh… normal… supongo… ¡Ngh! -Desesperada se retorcía en la silla, separando por inercia las piernas cuando el cuerpo de la guerrera se pegaba a ella. -¿Para que la… recomendaste si no… la conoces?

-¿No es obvio, Dottie? Es un viaje largo… -Peridot puso la mano en la cabeza de Jasper, sujetándole un mechón de cabellos con la intensión de jalarla y alejarla de ahí. Estaba ofendida y no le importaría que Jasper la hiciera regresar a su gema. Tenía orgullo después de todo.

-No pienso formar parte de un… harem… -Gruñó entre dientes, casi imitando un gesto salvaje de Jasper.

-Como si te diera opciones. -Riendo atrapó entre sus manos los restos del uniforme de la técnico, destrozándolo con facilidad. Los restos caían al suelo y desaparecían. Peridot sintió el aire frío de la nave sobre su cuerpo y un escalofrío le erizó la piel. No era una reacción al clima, sino a la mirada voraz de Jasper. -Vas a hacer lo que yo te ordene… porque soy la única que sabe como complacer a mi mascota.

-No me llames… así… -Sus dedos enredados en la melena de Jasper se tensaron cuando ella pasó un grueso dedo a lo largo de su sexo.

-Te llamo como yo quiera hacerlo. -Separó con el pulgar los labios húmedos de la intimidad, mirando complacida como Peridot se había tomado la molestia de crear una anatomía que satisfacía por completo las necesidades de ambas. Era prácticamente la de un ser humano del sexo femenino y Jasper misma le había enseñado a adoptarla hace años. -Mira que cosa tan linda has creado para mí.

-Cállate, Jasper… ¡Ahh! -Apretó los dientes al momento de que el dedo presionó sobre su clítoris, haciendo pequeños círculos. Tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca, cubriéndola para ahogar los gemidos que escapaban de su garganta. Cerró los ojos avergonzada y recargándose hacia atrás, levantó una pierna para colocarla en el hombro de la guerrera, invitándola, o más bien, suplicando con esa acción que intensificara el contacto. La gema naranja le permitió sofocar sus jadeos unos cuantos instantes, jalandole posteriormente el brazo.

-Quiero escucharte… no me hagas quitarte las prótesis tan pronto. -Porque eso eran en realidad. Sus antebrazos y piernas eran solo extensiones artificiales de su cuerpo. Sin ellas, Peridot estaba indefensa, lo que le hizo soltar una rabieta. -Tranquila… valdrá la pena.

Porque sin más Jasper bajó el rostro para pasar su lengua de felino entre los pliegues femeninos de la gema verde. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, completamente audibles por los pasillos de la nave. Para evitar llevarse nuevamente las manos a la boca, Peridot debió enredar los dedos en la melena de su amante, a quien no le importaban los jalones. Su lengua se deslizó con tortuosa lentitud hasta el punto G de Peridot sintiendo las caderas de la menor moverse contra su rostro, pidiendo por mas.

La guerrera ronroneó mandando sensaciones intensas por los nervios de la técnico, quien apoyaba a veces sus pies sobre los gruesos hombros de Jasper. En esos momentos no importaba si Lapis Lazuli o la mismísima Yellow Diamond la escuchaba, o si alimentaba el ego de Jasper al ver como sus atenciones le hacían perder el control. Solo quería perderse en las sensaciones que la invadían.

-¡No… no pares…. pedazo de piedra en bruto… no pares! -Exigía apretando los mechones de cabello de la otra, sabiendo que era capaz de interrumpir el oral solo para torturarla. Por suerte Jasper no pensaba en ello en ese momento. Por el contrario se esmeraba en usar solo su lengua para complacer a la pequeña gema. Sus gruesos dedos se aferraban a la silla, dejando marcas en el material del que estaba fabricada.

Mas pronto de lo que acostumbraba, y debía culpar por ello al prolongado celibato que sus deberes le impusieron, Peridot arqueó su espalda sintiendo como un intenso orgasmo nacía en sus entrañas y escalaba por toda su espina dorsal. Su cuerpo se sacudió un par de veces antes de quedarse súbitamente sin energía. Sus piernas resbalaron de los hombros de la guerrera y se llevó por fin la mano al rostro para tratar de recobrar el control.

-Por un momento pensé que te harías "poof" -Bromeó Jasper limpiándose con la mano los rastros de fluidos de Peridot que le manchaban el rostro. Se los llevó a los labios, chupando sus dedos ostentosamente mientras se ponía de pie. Ver a la técnico en ese estado era una de las mejores recompensas. Miró por encima de su hombro hacia la entrada. -Hey, ¿Disfrutando del espectáculo, Lazuli?

Peridot abrió los ojos al máximo, espiando por un costado del cuerpo de Jasper para darse cuenta que la gema azul estaba ahí, a un lado de la entrada, contemplándolas aun con una expresión de incredulidad. Eso la avergonzó al máximo, sobre todo cuando Jasper a propósito se hizo a un lado, dejando que Lapis apreciara por un momento el cuerpo desnudo, tembloroso y lleno de fluidos de la gema verde.

Totalmente sonrojada desvió el rostro sin responder la pregunta de la enorme gema, dejando que al menos Peridot pudiera girar la silla para darse privacidad. Estaba demasiado agotada para crear ropas que la cubrieran, así que solo se encogió sobre su asiento. Jasper con paso seguro se acercó a la nueva integrante del grupo, tomándole con una mano las mejillas como acostumbraba para atraer su atención.

-Te hice una pregunta. -Su aliento aun tenía tintes de los jugos de Peridot y Lapis frunció el ceño ofendida por la actitud.

-No tengo que contestarte. Tu solo me llamaste aquí a esta hora. -Le sostuvo la mirada intensamente. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Oh, muchas cosas. Pero por ahora, quiero que lleves a Peridot a su habitación, se merece un descanso. -Se había prometido ir con calma con Lapis, igual que ocurrió con Peridot, necesitaría tiempo para convencerla de participar en sus pequeños juegos. Pero la verdad es que era condenadamente hermosa para contenerse. Para disgusto de las presentes, la guerrera pegó sus labios contra los de la gema marina, besándola con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho minutos antes con Peridot, dandole a probar de manera indirecta los fluidos íntimos de la técnico. Un arañazo en la mejilla le hizo retroceder, sonriendo para demostrar que apenas y había registrado el daño.

-Estas… enferma… Jasper. -Murmuró Lapis limpiándose los labios con el antebrazo. Su corazón se había acelerado al tope y respiraba con dificultad. Había presenciado más de lo que había admitido y no quería ceder a las extrañas sensaciones que esas dos habían despertado.

-Todas lo estamos, mocosa. Acompáña a mi mascota a donde te indiqué. -Caminó hacia las puertas que se abrieron a su paso, deteniéndose un momento. La otra gema miraba por un lado de su silla a ese par, claramente celosa por lo que acababa de ocurrir. -Dottie… te toca a ti enseñarle las ventajas de la anatomía que posees. ¡Vamos chicas, disfruten el momento! Nada mejor para mí que ustedes dos se lleven bien.

-Vete al infierno, Jasper. -Murmuró Peridot en voz muy baja. Lapis escuchó y estaba segura que la guerrera también, pero la ignoró. Solo salió de ahí y la puerta se cerró a su paso.

* * *

Por largos minutos las gemas en la cabina permanecieron en silencio. Cada una tenía sus órdenes, aunque no la obligación de llevarlas a cabo. Pero si la necesidad. Para Peridot, era algo que Jasper le recompensaría con mas encuentros durante el viaje. Para Lapis, era una forma de ganarse la confianza de sus compañeras.

-¿Puedes caminar? -Lapis avanzó hasta la silla, deteniéndose tras esta. La gema verde aun seguía desnuda y cansada para hacer algo más que afirmar con la cabeza antes de levantarse. Los fluidos cubrían la parte interior de sus muslos y goteaban hasta sus botas. La otra trató de no prestar atención y le tomó del brazo. -Tu… guíame. No sé donde está tu cabina.

-Mi cabina es mi taller. -Comentó cubriéndose con un brazo la desnudez de sus senos. Nadie la había visto en ese estado deplorable, mucho menos había tenido sexo con Jasper frente a alguien más. Y la chica que la acompañaba había presenciado eso. Era humillante.

En silencio caminaron hasta la puerta eléctrica designada, la cual se abrió revelando un ordenado taller. Había mesas de trabajo con robonoides desactivados y otros en proceso de ser armados. Algunos caminaban de un lado a otro en el suelo. En el rincón más lejano de la habitación había varias mantas gruesas colocadas ordenadamente en el suelo.

-¿También duermes como Jasper? -Preguntó Lapis al tiempo que se dirigían a ese lugar.

-No… seguro esa bruta lo puso ahí. Me pregunto desde cuando está planeando esto. -Ambas se sentaron sobre las mantas, la gema verde llevándose las piernas al pecho y rodeando las rodillas con sus brazos. Lapis tomó una de las mantas más delgadas, una sábana de suave textura, para ponerla en los hombros de Peri, permitiéndole ocultar su desnudez. Nuevamente silencio, solo roto de vez en cuando por los pasitos metálicos de algún robonoide patrullando el taller.

-Y… -Tanto la curiosidad como las ansias de conversación le hicieron preguntar algo indiscreto. -¿Jasper y tu son… pareja?

-¿Pareja? No, eso está prohibido. -Negó Peridot recordando que Lapis no debía conocer las reglas actuales de Homeworld. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, cuidándose muy bien de mantenerse pudorosamente cubierta por la sábana. -Hace siglos que se nos tiene prohibido a las gemas de diferentes… capacidades, entablar algo. De hecho, esto que presenciaste… será mejor que solo quede entre nosotras tres. Podríamos recibir un fuerte castigo si se enteran en Homeworld. Es ilegal relacionarnos si no pertenecemos al mismo rango.

-¿Relaciones de ningún tipo? ¿Ni siquiera amistad? -Extendió la mano, colocándola en la rodilla de la otra chica. Ahora parece comprender porque esa vergüenza que la otra siente. No solo es el hecho de haberlas encontrado en medio de un acto que debe ser íntimo, sino que también es despreciado y castigado. -No diré nada. Puedes estar tranquila.

-¿En serio? -Levanto la mirada. Su expresión seria había regresado ahora que se encontraba segura, pero tenía un tinte de alivio. Se frotó los ojos sintiéndose relajada.

-Ahora dime, Peri… -Lapis tragó saliva, nuevamente hablando de temas que no se tratan con gemas que apenas conoces. -¿A esto te referías cuando mencionaste las cosas que Jasper hacia?

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio? -Preguntó Peridot a su vez, casi sintiendo la lluvia de cuestionamientos que la gema azul le soltará. Era demasiado curiosa.

-¡No! -Movió las manos frente a si en un afán de evitar la molestia de la otra. -Es decir, no quiero que lo parezca, pero… quiero saber a qué debo atenerme con esa… esa…

-Piedra en bruto. No tengas miedo de decirlo conmigo. Es la verdad. -Peridot suspiró profundamente recargando la espalda contra la pared de metal. -Lo que te dije es verdad. Y esto es solo el principio. También te quiere a ti. ¿Sabías que ella fue la que ordenó que se te asignara esta misión?

-¿En serio? -Algunas cosas tomaron sentido, pero ella se negaba a pensar que era por un interés físico. Ellas eran gemas, una especie avanzada que se suponía no se dejaba llevar por instintos. Pero Jasper parecía venir de una época donde los intereses carnales reinaban. Fingió no entender al final. -¿Para qué lo haría?

-Eres una leyenda… o un rumor. Eres una gema antigua y tus poderes son legendarios. Jasper quiere inflar su ego convirtiéndote en su amante. -Ese comentario provocó tanto un sonrojo profundo como una expresión de enojo en Lapis. -Es una guerrera, es un secreto a voces este tipo de prácticas entre su clase y se les permite, Yellow Diamond finge mirar a otra parte mientras sus soldados estén felices. Aunque no sé porque esa terquedad de tomar a gemas de otras castas… eso si nos metería a todas en problemas.

-Tal vez porque… -¿Por qué la guerrera sentía algo por Peridot? Lapis mejor guardó silencio. Por lo poco que había visto de Jasper, estaba segura que era incapaz de albergar alguna clase de sentimiento, sobre todo por gemas, a su parecer, más débiles. Simplemente eran caprichos y deseos de sentir su ego inflamado como la técnico lo había dicho. Peridot esperaba con los ojos entreabiertos que terminara, pero Lapis la jaló de los hombros, obligándola a usar su regazo para descansar la cabeza. -Porque es terca. Es solo por eso.

-¿Qué haces, Lapis? Jasper dijo… -Trató de levantarse, pero la otra se lo impidió. Paso sus dedos azulados por el cabello rubio de la técnico.

-Jasper dijo que descansaras antes de enseñarme sobre no se qué atributos físicos. Así que hazlo, finge dormir un poco si lo deseas. -Cerró los ojos sin dejar de mover los dedos por la cabellera de Peridot, quien suspiró acomodándose y apagando por un momento sus sentidos. Lapis a su vez meditaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Tenía que trabajar al lado de Peridot y Jasper si quería prevenir a Steven. Necesitaba total acceso a la nave para enviar un mensaje a tiempo. No le importaba lo que pasara con las Crystal Gems, de hecho estaría orgullosa de ser parte del grupo que las derrotara. Pero el chico le preocupaba. Suspiró sintiéndose nuevamente atrapada, sujeta a una obligación tanto para el pequeño terrícola, como para su planeta natal. Ordenó sus prioridades mentalmente. Debía empezar por integrarse al grupo donde estaba asignada y en esos momento solo había una forma de ganarse esa confianza. Jasper había puesto la oportunidad en charola de plata y Lapis la tomaría para salvar la vida del único ser que podía llamar amigo.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas: **

**Y empezamos con las escenas que harán que este fic será totalmente clasificación M. Hace tiempo que no trabajaba en algo centrado al SMUT. Pero mientras escribo me doy cuenta que tampoco puedo dejar de lado la historia, así que termino incluyendo detalles que no esperaba. **

**Bueno, este capítulo fue cargado de Jaspidot… así que me parece que el siguiente será Lapidot. Amantes del Lasper, pronto habrá para ustedes.**

**Estoy escribiendo algunos drabbles de un AU moderno con las gemas de Homeworld. Tal vez terminando este fic suba ese otro, todo depende del tiempo y la inspiración.**

_**Little Red Dove**_**: Realmente Jasper/Lapis Lazuli no es un ship popular entre los de habla hispana, mucho menos el OT3/Polygem con las tres gemas del Homeworld. De hecho es complicado de llevar si nos vamos al cannon. Lapis tiene un carácter realmente complicado, a Peridot solo la hemos visto reír en una hoja de referencias y de Jasper ya ni hablo xD. ¡Tratare de actualizar semanalmente, gracias por tu comentario!**

**Jinki Asgra: Si, de hecho, es muy tentador el uso de los tentáculos [Y espero que el fandom de habla hispana no me lapide por ello xD]. Las características de las gemas hacen que prácticamente todo sea posible. Pero igual, el lemon es complicado en un OT3, así que he optado por llevar las cosas con calma. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Visiten mi tumblr. ¡Pueden buscarme como KuroFeng! También pueden checar en mi Profile otras de mis historias si gustan del Korrasami.**


	4. Experiencia

**Un tanto atrasado el fic, pero lo arreglaremos de inmediato. **

**¡ Smut de Lapidot para todos!**

* * *

**Incompatibles.**

**Capítulo III**

**Experiencia**

La nave continuaba su ruta por el vasto espacio, mientras en los pasillos solo se escuchaba el zumbido de la infinidad de electrónicos que controlaban el poderoso vehículo espacial. Fuera de eso y el marchar de los robonoides de servicio, el silencio reinante podría hacer creer que el sitio había sido abandonado. Las horas pasaron sin que las gemas que descansaban en el taller de la nave lo notaran.

Peridot había dormido más profundamente de cómo lo había pensado y despertó escuchando los pasitos cercanos de uno de sus robonoide mientras se dirigía al otro extremo del cuarto para recargar energía en el sitio asignado. La gema verde ahora se sentía nuevamente llena de energía, logrando recuperarse mucho mas pronto de lo usual gracias a que había apagado todos sus sentidos. Se disponía a levantar la mano para activar su pantalla y revisar el estado de la nave, pero sus dedos estaban enredados en una tela azul de suave textura.

-Buenos días, Peri. -Sonrió Lapis Lazuli aun sosteniendo la cabeza de la técnica en regazo mientras bostezaba un poco. Tenía el sueño muy ligero.

-En el espacio no hay días. De hecho, es de noche en la capital de Homeworld, así que tu saludo está del todo incorrecto. Salvo que estés hablando de otro punto de referencia. De ser así podrías expresarlo con coordenadas que yo podría… -Dedos azules le hicieron callar al colocarse en sus labios. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono mucho más obscuro al sentir la suavidad con la que le tocaron.

-Es solo un decir, Peri. No lo tomes tan en serio. -Lapis giró los ojos y retiró la mano para dejar que la gema verde tomara asiento. Eso ocurrió un minuto después de que se hubiera recuperado de ese toque, tan delicado que le pareció extraño.

Peridot se sentó estirándose perezosamente. La sabana que le cubría se deslizó hasta su cintura, dejando sus pequeños senos a la vista de su compañera, quien trató de disimular lo mucho que le llamaron la atención. Se apuró a activar la pantalla para revisar los comandos de la nave. Por suerte la ruta se mantenía sin contratiempos y Jasper aun seguía sin romper nada. Probablemente el que Lapis estuviera acompañándolas le ayudaría a mantener a la gema en bruto ocupada. Su mente divagó varios instantes y comenzó a introducir algunos códigos, olvidándose de lo que la rodeaba.

El contacto de unas manos un poco frías sobre su espalda le hicieron dar un salto sorpresivo y su pantalla parpadeo a punto de apagarse cuando estas le rodearon el dorso, abrazándola contra un cuerpo suave y fresco. Lapis recargó la barbilla sobre el hombro derecho de Peridot, curioseando el trabajo que esta llevaba a cabo.

-¿Todo bien? ¿No nos dirigimos hacia algún sol o agujero negro por accidente? -Bromeó la otra, aunque no sonreía. Miraba en silencio las cifras que seguían parpadeando.

-Estamos en ruta. La capacidad de la nave esta al 100%. y acabo de ajustar nuevamente la ruta. -Trató de ignorar a la otra gema para seguir trabajando. -Lo mejor de todo, es que Jasper aun no comienza a hacer destrozos en el centro de entrenamiento.

-¿Tienes un centro de entrenamiento? -Primero el enorme camarote asignado a Jasper y ahora hasta un lugar especial para practicar. Si que le preocupaba a Peridot tener contenta a la guerrera.

-Es un sitio multiusos, pero Jasper lo llama así. Solo es una habitación grande y con paredes reforzadas. -Termina y la pantalla se pone el blanco para después cerrarse, haciendo que sus dedos regresen a su muñon.

-Oh, interesante. -Sus brazos seguían bien sujetos contra el cuerpo de la técnico, impidiéndole el solo pensar en levantarse. -Deberías mostrármelo.

-¿También te gusta entrenar? -Ladeo un poco la cabeza para ver los ojos de la otra chica, quien le sonrió inocentemente.

-Tal vez. Pero no ahora. -Lapis se meció hacia adelante, utilizando ambas piernas para rodear a Peri, jalando la sabana que cubría la parte baja de la técnico con los pies. La tocaba de esa manera porque se sentía atraída a la gema, sobre todo después de ver esa faceta que seguramente nadie, aparte de Jasper, conocía en ella. Era agradable saber que tras esa frialdad había una pequeña criatura tan anhelante de afecto, de contacto físico, como Lapis misma.

-¿Me vas a soltar ya? -Cuestionó al fin Peridot, tratando de jalar la sabana para cubrirse, pero las piernas de la gema azul se lo impidieron descaradamente.

-Aun no… -Su nariz se frotó contra el cabello alborotado de la otra, sonriendo al contacto, sintiendo como le arrancaba escalofríos en el cuello y la espalda.

-Pero… Jasper dejo instrucciones.

-¿Jasper a la que mandaste al infierno en el puente de la nave? -Le recordó al oído con una risita pícara.

-¿Escuchaste eso? ¿Jasper también? -El cuerpo se tensó, casi entrando en pánico, se llevó una mano a la frente con preocupación. -¡Por todos los cielos, me va a matar!

-Supongo que escuchó. Pero creo que no le molestó o tal vez de lo guarde para cobrártelo después. Pero, regresando a las instrucciones que dejó Jasper… -Los dedos de su mano derecha subieron lentamente para ponerse a jugar con un pezón de Peridot. La gema se estremeció ante el súbito toque. -¿Crees que no se a lo que Jasper se refirió con eso de anatomía? Peri, estuve presa en la Tierra miles de años.

-Luces joven… te llama mocosa… -Trataba de hablar sin proferir ni un gemido, pero los círculos hacía alrededor de su pezon ya estaban cobrando estragos en su actitud generalmente pasiva. -Es… solo que… que a veces creo que eres más joven que yo… ¡Mgh!

-Peri… tu eres una recién nacida comparada a nosotras dos. -Húmedos labios se frotaron contra el cuello de la otra y ahora ambas manos jugueteaban en los pezones de la gema verde. A Peridot le costaba admitir que en efecto, ella era la más inmadura de las tres, que no había conocido ni la decima parte de lo que esas dos habían experimentado en sus tiempos de gloria pasados.

-Eso explica… porque pareces no… tenerle miedo a Jasper. -Sus dedos se aferraron a los muslos de la gema marina mientras juntaba sus piernas, tratando de controlar la creciente humedad que se producía en sus intimidad.

-Ella quiere algo de mí. Lo hubiera podido tomar a la fuerza, pero conozco los que son como ella… prefieren ver rendido a su oponente. -Su voz es tersa, suave y acaricia el oído de Peridot con cada palabra. La técnico puede comparar que el trato es muy diferente al que Jasper le da. Caricias gentiles de dedos suaves que contrastan con las manos encallecidas y enormes de la guerrera, pero que le hacen temblar de la misma manera. Sobre todo cuando la mano derecha de la ninfa deja el pecho que acariciaba para deslizar los dedos a lo largo de su estomago. Tocó esa cicatriz humana llamada ombligo que muchas gemas optaban no crear en sus proyecciones. -¿Oh, siempre eres tan perfeccionista?

-Ella insistió, me parece… inútil esto en una gema. Realmente no tiene sentido… -Avergonzada por que la otra chica se haya dado cuenta de lo mucho que se preocupó por complacer a Jasper.

-Para nosotras es solo estética… a diferencia de esto… -Paso la mano entre las piernas de la gema verde, acariciando un montoncito de vello rubio sobre su monte de Venus. Peridot de inmediato se retorció en sus brazos.

-Espera…. -Sus ojos esmeralda miraban a la gema azul con interés, casi con anhelo de que supiera complacerle tanto como Jasper. Sus piernas se separaron un poco, invitando discretamente a continuar. -Se suponía que yo debía enseñarte esto

-Y yo ya te dije que no es necesario. Viví siglos en la Tierra antes de ser capturada y suele ser aburrido hasta que encuentras algo en que entretenerte. -Sonrió deslizando sus dedos ante la invitación silenciosa de la técnico hasta tocar el pequeño bulto del clítoris. Lo acarició con suaves dedos, muy diferente al trato rudo, pero efectivo, de Jasper.

-No… no hagas eso. -Peridot se cubrió la boca para ahogar un gemido súbito, ahora mucho más nerviosa por estar permitiendo que una desconocida tenga acceso a ella de esa manera. -A Jasper… no le gusta que otra… gema me toque.

-Que malvada… ¿Ella te ordenó serle fiel? -Peridot lo negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. -¿Estás segura? Jasper parece ser de las que te obligan a eso y más.

\- Fue una decisión propia. Yo le dije que solo con ella lo haría… no sabes lo horrible que es… para alguien como yo… dejarte llevar por instintos tan… primitivos. -Sus caderas se movieron por inercia cuando el índice y el medio empezaron a moverse rítmicamente sobre ese montoncito de nervios. Lapis le permitió hacerlo, pero luego retiró la mano, regresándola al pezón excitado que había abandonado hacía unos momentos.

-Eres tan inocente. -Fingiendo no darse cuenta de la ansiedad que provocaba en Peridot, redujo las caricias. -Sabes que ella no tiene los mismos escrúpulos. Seguramente toma a cuanta gema se cruza en su camino… mientras tu sufres sola, estresándote con todas estas emociones guardadas…

-¡No es lo mismo! -Protestó de inmediato, defendiendo inconscientemente a la gema anaranjada. Desvió la mirada tratándose de levantar, lo que Lapis impidió. Ellas llevaban siglos de conocerse, no podía llegar a interferir con la relación, sea del tipo que fuere. -No… no hables de lo que… no conoces…

-Lo siento, Peri… -Se disculpó de inmediato arrodillándose frente a la técnico. Le tomó del mentón con ambas manos, besándola directamente en los labios para la sorpresa de la otra chica. Eso la relajó, correspondiendo con lentos movimientos, incapaz de evitar comparar sus experiencias pasadas con Jasper. Por fin Lapis interrumpió el contacto, mirándola con unos ojos que parecían haber adquirido una tonalidad más obscura que la que recordaba Peridot. La empujo recostandola sobre las mantas, recorriendo con sus dedos desde el cuello a su estomago. -Tienes razón. Me guardaré los comentarios… con la condición de que tú no te guardes los gemidos.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que te propones..? -El cambio súbito de actitud la puso nerviosa, incluso un poco temerosa. Tanto que al sentir una mano entre sus piernas, las separó de inmediato, demostrando sumisión total.

-Nada malo, Peri… nada que tu no desees. -Los labios de la técnico se cubrieron con los de la ninfa marina, pero esta vez una lengua ansiosa se abrió paso para jugar a placer en el interior de la boca de Peridot.

* * *

Jasper permanecía recostada en su cama, esperando pacientemente a que Peridot se comunicara con ella para avisar que había terminado de instruir a Lapis Lazuli. Pasó una hora más de lo que tenía pensado que sería suficiente para esas dos y molesta se puso de pie. La gema azul era tan veterana o más que ella, así que fácilmente podría manipular a la técnico si se lo proponía.

Caminó hasta el taller que fungía como camarote para la piloto y como siempre, entró sin avisar. Con el primer paso mando a volar un pequeño robonoide, lo que hizo que el resto se alejara de sus botas. Levantó una ceja al ver actividad en uno de los rincones de la habitación. En su caminó hacia las dos gemas, jaló un sillón flotante para sentarse a un escaso par de metros de las chicas que sabían mantenerse ocupadas, mirándolas con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Dottie, se supone que eras tú la que le mostraría. -Cruzó su pierna y recargo la barbilla en su mano, apreciando vorazmente como la ninfa marina jugaba a placer con la técnico, quien no podía responder. De hecho no entendía ni media palabra de lo que la guerrera le decía. -Y ahora deberías mirar el estado en el que te encuentras.

-Ca… calla… -Incapaz de entender palabras, eso fue lo único que salió de la boca de Peridot antes de que la gema azul se apresurara a callarla metiendo la lengua entre los labios, en un beso brusco que la otra devolvió entre gemidos ahogados. Peridot se aferraba a las sabanas mientras dos dedos de Lapis exploraban a placer su intimidad. Temblaba ante la tensión de tener a su "dueña" observando cómo era dominada por una extraña.

-Debería enojarme porque alguien te está tomando sin permiso. -La atención de Jasper estaba fija a las manos de Lapis, quien a su vez trató de no intimidarse por la presencia de la gema anaranjada. Sus dedos se perdían dentro de la gema verde y un par de veces los retiró, solo para que la guerrera notara como estaba usando su hidroquinesis en los fluidos de Peridot. Jasper se mordió el labio inferior, apretando sus muslos para controlar una parte de su anatomía que pedía a gritos participar. -Pero… no lo haré porque parece que tenemos a una profesional aquí.

-Jasper, déjala disfrutar… por tu culpa esta temblando de miedo. -Sin quitar los ojos de encima a Jasper, abandonó los labios de su compañera para chuparle con placer el pezón rígido de su seno derecho. Los dedos se introdujeron nuevamente a fondo y la guerrera solo podía imaginar lo que Lapis estaba haciendo dentro, puesto que Peridot simplemente perdió el control.

La técnico se estremeció como lo había hecho hacía unas horas en las manos de Jasper, rogando por más. Lapis aumentó la intensidad de sus movimientos, pegando la palma de su mano en la zona del clítoris para no dejar parte sin estimular. Finalmente la gema verde torció su espalda hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus pies soltó un gemido antes de caer sobre las sabanas totalmente agotada. Jasper se veía sorprendida, pues podía jurar que solo ella sabría como hacerle alcanzar ese tipo de orgasmo.

Eso no pareció desapercibido para Lapis, quien se levantó acomodándose las ropas azules que seguían cubriéndola. Se llevó la mano a los labios, chupando los dedos con el sabor familiar de la gema verde. Su vestido onduló elegantemente con cada paso, aproximándose a Jasper quien se mantenía quieta, observándola con detenimiento. Cuando la mano de la chica azul se levantó, por inercia la detuvo de la muñeca firmemente, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, pero Lapis apretó los dientes, no deseando demostrar debilidad ante ella.

-Pensé que deseabas intimar. -Le murmuró colocando su otra mano en el estomago de la guerrera. Pudo sentir bajo el uniforme músculos sólidos que se movían al ritmo de una respiración profunda que trataba de recuperar su ritmo normal. Jasper relajó el agarre permitiendo a Lapis que guiara su mano húmeda a sus gruesos labios.

-¿Verdad que tiene un sabor delicioso? -Con pequeños lametones limpió de los dedos añil los fluidos de Peridot, quién aun trataba de recuperarse en el suelo. Solo la fuerza de voluntad le impidió levantarse y tomarla al verla en ese estado. Lapis le acarició el rostro, obligándole a quitar la atención de la técnica. En el fondo temía que la gema en bruto deseara tomarla y terminara lastimandola. -No te preocupes... no la tocaré. Aunque... pensé que yo no te agradaba.

-Claro que no me simpatizas. Pero si vamos a estar un mes encerradas, es mejor que busquemos un hobbie. -Jasper por un momento pensó que ya la tenía en sus garras, pero Lapis se retiró con gracia y agilidad casi adivinando el pensamiento, colocó ambas manos detrás de su cuerpo, que onduló coquetamente. -Aun no estoy lista para ti, Jasper.

-Te das a desear tanto como Dottie en su momento. -Se puso de pie mas rápido de lo que la otra esperaba para alguien de su tamaño. Sus dedos se cerraron en su mentón y se inclinó para besarla de la misma forma ruda de la última vez. Aunque la primera reacción de Lapis fue la de retroceder, se mantuvo firme y hasta correspondió mordisqueando su labio inferior antes de escabullirse de su agarre. -Vamos, mocosa… lo deseas tanto como yo…

-Estaré leyendo en mi camarote. -Se limpio los labios con el dorso de la mano, mostrando súbitamente una apatía ante la pasión, o mejor dicho, desesperación de Jasper. Se dio la media vuelta y sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros, sintiéndose complacida al tener el control al menos en esa situación. La enorme gema anaranjada solo gruño una afirmación cuando la otra simplemente se retiró de ahí.

* * *

-Vaya… presiento que eres tú la que está disfrutando todo este lío, ¿verdad Dottie? -Jasper se puso en cuclillas al lado de la otra gema, quien solo se encogió sin atreverse a mirarla por la pena de la situación.

-Mas te vale que esto quede entre nosotras… si se enteran las autoridades superiores nos meteremos en un gran problema. Perderemos todo lo ganado solo porque se te ocurrió invitar a una desconocida. -Jasper giró los ojos no prestando mucho atención a sus quejas. Le hechó una sábana encima para cubrir su desnudez.

-Te preocupas demasiado. -Se levantó y la otra giró el rostro hacia ella. Esperaba que se quedara a su lado como lo hizo Lapis y se lo hizo saber con una profunda mirada de resentimiento que la mayor no pasó por alto. -¿Qué? Bajaré a entrenar. Tu odias eso, quédate aquí descansando.

-Eres una gema horrible.- Peridot frunció el ceño cubriéndose mas con la sábana. Jasper soltó una potente carcajada y con gran facilidad levantó a la técnico del suelo para echársela al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Bájame de inmediato! -Pataleó un poco, pero estaba demasiado cansada para protestar con más intensidad. Jasper caminaba con pasos largos y firmes hacia el elevador que las llevaría al nivel inferior. -¡Entiende, pedazo de… piedra! ¡Alguien tiene que pilotear la nave! ¡No quiero verte pegarle a tu doble!

-Sí, lo que digas. -Sabía que el piloto automático estaba puesto y que Peridot tenía un sistema de colisiones impecable en la nave, por eso hizo caso nulo a sus protestas. Una vez en la habitación de entrenamiento, tomó asiento con ella en sus piernas sobre una banca metálica que descansaba contra uno de los muros reforzados. Permaneció ahí en silencio simplemente sosteniéndola. -Ya, duérmete mientras planeo mi entrenamiento.

Jasper no era Lapis. No iba a "rebajarse" a compartir mimos o caricias con una técnico mucho más joven e inexperta que ella. De hecho, la guerrera rara vez permitía que alguien la tocara o se acercara tanto como Peridot, o incluso Lapis. A pesar de todo lo que pudiera parecer, confiaba en la gema verde y en silencio le permitió acomodarse en su regazo. La técnico sabía que Jasper era permisiva con ella, así que le tomó una mano para ponérsela encima, luego recargó el rostro en su pecho, disfrutando el calor que el cuerpo ajeno le compartía mientras apagaba sus sentidos. En silencio pudo dormitar un largo rato, sin darse cuenta de cómo los toscos dedos de la guerrera recorrieron con sumo cuidado su alborotado cabello.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas: **

**Y Lapis no resultó tan inocente después de todo [Vamos, es una gema tal vez más antigua y fuerte que Jasper, creo que merece ser tratada con respeto]. **

**Gracias a los que pasan a leer. Si gustan, pueden dejar comentarios, mensajes, visiten mi tumblr si quieren dejar sugerencias por mi ASK. No muerdo y siempre pueden opinar como anónimo si les da penita.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	5. Intrusa

**Llegó el momento de revivir los fics que tengo pendientes. Empezaré por el smut!**

* * *

**Incompatibles.**

**CAPITULO IV**

**Intrusa.**

* * *

El tiempo pasa lento en el espacio cuando no tienes un sol para usar sus ciclos como referencia. Y cuando eres una gema con un carácter tan explosivo como Jasper, esos lapsos de inactividad parecen durar el doble. Sus ojos ambarinos permanecieron fijos en la nada mientras en voz muy baja tarareaba antiguas canciones de guerra, tan viejas que solo un puñado de soldados tan veteranos como ella las recuerdan. La gema verde seguía inmóvil en sus brazos a pesar de llevar ya algunos minutos despierta. Simplemente permanecía ahí, escuchándola, sintiéndose extrañamente segura entre los brazos de la guerrera.

Jasper se removió en su lugar, claramente cansada de esperar dio un pequeño gruñido al finalizar la canción. Peridot sabía que era incapaz de permanecer más en esa posición a riesgo de hacer enojar a su compañera y no quería terminar siendo arrojada al suelo. No sería la primera vez que Jasper le hacía algo semejante. Despegó un poco el rostro del pecho de la mayor colocándose boca arriba, frotándose los ojos para quitarse de encima los restos de sueño. La atención de Jasper ahora se posó totalmente sobre la gema en sus brazos.

-Debería reportar a ustedes dos por impedir el desarrollo de mis actividades diarias. -Murmuró amodorrada, un tanto disgustada consigo misma por todo el tiempo que ha estado perdiendo gracias a sus compañeras. Pero al menos su cuerpo se sentía relajado con cada encuentro y totalmente restablecido después de cada descanso. La gema anaranjada paso por alto sus quejas, moviendo su mirada, seguida de sus gruesos dedos sobre el brazo izquierdo de su compañera.

-Y… ¿Cómo están? ¿Ya no molestan? -Cuestionó Jasper cuando la otra bostezó nuevamente desperezándose. Su enorme índice se posó en el guante de trabajo, pero la respuesta de Peridot se ahogó con un tercer bostezo. La guerrera giró los ojos al sentirse ignorada y levantó la voz, gruñendo para llamar la atención de la técnico. -Te hice una pregunta, nerd. ¿Cómo están tus brazos? ¿Ya te acostumbraste a las prótesis?

-El dolor ah desaparecido por completo. -Peridot suspiró enderezándose, dejando que la sábana que la cubría se deslizara hasta su cadera. Cuando Jasper usaba ese tono de voz, todo deseo de contacto con ella se esfumaba. Permaneció unos momentos sentada en los muslos de Jasper, primero estirando sus brazos para luego activar su pantalla y visor. Apoyó su espalda contra el pecho de la guerrera y de inmediato comenzó con sus chequeos de rutina. -Tanto las prótesis de mis brazos como las de mis piernas funcionan y se sienten perfectos, gracias por preguntar.

-Eso es bueno. -Maliciosamente sonrió dándole un lametón en la base del cuello, provocando un estremecimiento al contacto. Las inmensas manos de Jasper recorrían bruscamente el cuerpo ajeno, incapaz de mantenerlas quietas al sentir el cuerpecillo desnudo de la técnica contra sí. -Aunque si me lo permitieras, podría cogerte tan duro que te regresarías a tu gema y unos cuantos días después apuesto que regresarías completa.

-No, Jasper. Sabes que es mi castigo y hasta que los superiores no lo levanten tengo prohibida una completa reformación. Y me gustaría que omitieras ese vocabulario tan vulgar en mi presencia. -Se levantó dejando la sabana a un lado estirándose, completamente dándole la espalda a su compañera. Su cuerpo desnudo era una tentación, así que Jasper no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tocarle el trasero de generosa proporción para alguien tan pequeño. Lo único que se ganó fue una mirada fastidiada de Peridot sobre su hombro. -Jasper, ahora no. Debo volver al trabajo.

-Como quieras. -Jasper sabía que la técnico había descuidado más de lo acostumbrado sus labores, así que tendría que entretenerse en otras cosas. La guerrera le dio una pequeña nalgada antes de levantarse, lo que arrancó una queja de su compañera. Ignorándola, Jasper caminó rumbo una consola adosada al muro. Ingresó con sus toscos dedos una secuencia de comandos y una proyección holográfica de sí misma se activó en medio del cuarto. Tronándose los nudillos avanzó hacia ella. -Ve a hacer tus cosas de nerd y yo entrenare unas horas.

-Solo trata de no romper nada. -Jasper respondió poniéndole una cara de disgusto, cansada de escuchar eso a todas horas, pero no protestó. Peridot estiró los brazos a los lados para sacudirse cualquier rastro de suciedad de su cuerpo antes de recrearse un nuevo uniforme.

En silencio regresó al puente de la nave, activando pantallas a su paso. Por costumbre, o al menos es lo que ella decía cada vez que Jasper le preguntaba, encendió la cámara del cuarto de entrenamientos donde la gema anaranjada entrenaba duramente contra su doble. Los ojos verdes de la técnica la observaron unos segundos y tras pensarlo un poco, encendió una segunda ventana para observar a la tercera gema en la nave. Lapis Lazuli estaba sentada en el amplio marco del ventanal de su habitación, leyendo un registro electrónico sobre la historia actual del Gem Homeworld que la misma técnico le había proporcionado. Por la expresión de frustración se notaba que no estaba totalmente satisfecha de los cambios que había visto al regresar.

Era de esperarse. Lapis Lazuli era una gema antigua. Tan antigua como Jasper, probablemente mucho mas. Tanto que Peridot no podía entender como su mundo actual con todos los avances tecnológicos les parecía a esas dos tan desagradable. Se encogió de hombros, pensando que si llegaba a vivir tanto tiempo como ellas, probablemente también se volvería igual de nostálgica. Suspiró profundamente y se conectó al sistema para concentrarse en su trabajo por horas.

* * *

Un tremendo golpe retumbó por toda la nave y había hecho que Lapis casi tirara al suelo el diario electrónico en sus manos. Se recuperó del susto inicial y dejó el objeto encima de un estante para salir apresurada hacia el puente de la nave en búsqueda de Peridot. Se topó con la técnico, quien caminaba apresuradamente con una cara de intenso enojo que no había visto en ella.

-¿Qué fue eso, Peridot? -Lapis trotaba tras ella, alcanzándola antes de tomar el elevador principal.

-¡Eso fue la primer estupidez de Jasper! ¡Por eso detesto llevarla conmigo en misiones largas! -Mandaba indicaciones por su pantalla y al abrirse la puerta del elevador, ya había un enorme grupo de robonoides caminando apresuradamente hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento. Peridot había perdido la calma que la caracterizaba y estaba totalmente exasperada. -¡No puedo estar cuidándola a todas horas! ¡La ultima vez le hizo un agujero a la nave! ¿Te imaginas? ¡Un agujero en pleno espacio! ¡Tuvimos que cancelar la misión!

Lapis no preguntó más, sólo veía ligeramente divertida como Peridot hacía todo tipo de ademanes hasta llegar al cuarto de entrenamiento. Jasper se encontraba tirada sobándose la nuca y había un enorme boquete en el suelo que los pequeños robots se apresuraban a reparar. La gran guerrera estaba en un estado lamentable, con el cabello aun mas alborotado de lo que acostumbraba, varias heridas en su cuerpo y gran parte de su ropa hecha trizas. Al ver a esas dos acercarse sonrió ferozmente orgullosa.

-Espero que hayas captado eso en video, Dottie. -Golpeó el suelo con un puño, haciendo que un par de robonoides salieran rodando por el impacto. -¡Estuvo genial!

-Tenemos un acuerdo de que no usarías tu arma en la nave, ¿O me equivoco? -Con su pie detuvo uno de los pequeños robots y lo hizo girar de una patadita de regreso al trabajo. Lapis se mantenía detrás de Peridot, mirando en silencio lo ocurrido con autentica curiosidad.

-Mi duplicado la uso primero. -Se defendió la guerrera poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Peridot se aproximó para ayudarle a caminar. Lapis notando que no era suficiente la ayuda de la técnico, se apresuró a colocarse del otro lado de Jasper, quien realmente era mucho más pesada de lo que aparentaba y eso ya era bastante.

-¡Si lo hizo es porque tú la programaste así! -Era demasiado grande para tratar de llevarla hasta su cuarto y con trabajos podía arrastrar los pies para avanzar, así que solo salieron del sitio de entrenamiento y la depositaron en el suelo del pasillo. Jasper se recargó contra la pared más próxima, haciendo muecas de dolor tomó aire, no necesario para respirar, pero si para relajar su estado. Lapis se alejo un poco, apoyando la espalda en la pared contraria a donde habían colocado a Jasper. Peridot se inclinó para examinar a su compañera. Preocupada notó profundas heridas en los brazos.

-Tardaras demasiadas horas en recuperarte por ti misma. Iré por el equipo médico. -La técnica se levantó, alejándose con premura por un pasillo. Lapis quedo súbitamente encargada de hacer compañía a Jasper, quien se sacudía el polvo de las manos con tanta fuerza que el sonido retumbaba en el pasillo, sin prestar atención aparente a la gema marina frente a ella. Sus brazos se estremecían con cada palmada y Lapis juraría que estaba fingiendo no sentir dolor solo para fanfarronear.

-¿Por qué lo haces? -La súbita pregunta de la gema marina hizo a Jasper levantar la mirada sin interrumpir sus palmadas.

-Porque el polvo me molesta. -Sonriendo como si fuera obvia su respuesta se sacudió los brazos, ignorando aparentemente las heridas, y después la melena, dejando que los residuos se dispersaran por el pasillo. Ya lo limpiarían los robonoides de Peridot.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso. -Elegantemente la gema azul avanzó unos pasos y dobló las piernas para sentarse al lado de la guerrera. Su vestido ondulo un momento a su alrededor hasta reposar extendido sobre el suelo, robando la atención de Jasper. Lapis se llevo los dedos a los labios, examinando a la gema frente a sí. -Puedo sentir tu tensión... ¿Por qué en lugar de arriesgar tu físico simplemente nos tomas?

-¡Oh, tomarlas! ¿A Peridot y a ti? ¿A quién te refieres? -Imitó el ademan de la chica, llevándose también los dedos a la boca, mordisqueándolos un poco en una costumbre que tenía cuando algo captaba todo su interés. Lapis arrugó el entrecejo sintiéndose un tanto ofendida.

-Hablo de cualquiera de las dos. Mira, conozco a las gemas de tu tipo. Tienen que mantenerse físicamente activas... tienen que satisfacer sus deseos y necesidades. Por eso vuelvo a preguntarte: ¿Si te sientes tan ansiosa con nuestra presencia por qué no simplemente nos tomas?

-El viaje es largo... -Estiró la mano levantándole un poco el vestido, ganándose un manotazo que no le causo el menor dolor, pero cumplió el objetivo de que Jasper soltara la tela, dejando al menos parte del muslo de pálido color azul al descubierto. Se mordió el labio y no hace falta ser una psíquica para saber la gran cantidad de pensamientos lascivos que cruzaron por su mente. -Con Peridot me tomo un tiempo, todas sabemos que estaría dispuesta. En cuanto a ti… claro que podría obligarte. Pero la verdad es que no sería divertido.

-Oh, el temible comandante tiene escrúpulos. -Se burló Lapis acercándose lo suficiente para que ambas rodillas se tocaran, provocando incomodidad en Jasper. Esa declaración al menos le hizo sentirse un poco aliviada sabiéndose a salvo de ser tomada por la guerrera contra su voluntad. Además que ponía las cosas muy interesantes: le estaba dando una oportunidad dorada para ganarse la confianza de la veterana.

-No te burles, mocosa. El que no me guste obligar no significa que no pueda. -Aunque en su estado actual era dudoso que pudiese hacer algo en contra de la gema azul. Su proyección física estaba muy lastimada y en ambos brazos Lapis notó varios trozos de metal de la nave incrustados en su carne. Realmente su resistencia era algo para admirar.

-Yo sé porque lo haces. Es porque soy un reto, ¿verdad? Como lo fue Peridot en su momento. -Su mano pálida y fría acaricio la rodilla de la gema anaranjada en un contacto que se notaba demasiado estudiado. Jasper siguió con la mirada desde los dedos al hombro de la chica, pasándose la lengua por los labios. ¿Se le estaba insinuando ahora que había confirmado que sería incapaz de forzarla a algo? Si que era una gema complicada.

-Soy una combatiente después de todo y me gustan los retos. Además sé que puedo alegrarte el viaje. -Con un poco de esfuerzo levantó la enorme mano, tratando de corresponder las caricias de la misma manera, pero una mirada fría de Lapis le hizo detenerse. Jasper intentó adivinar la intensión de su compañera de equipo sin éxito. Le estaba enviando demasiadas señales, todas muy diferentes entre sí. Lapis levantó el índice moviéndolo de un lado a otro en señal de negativa.

-Aun no. No estás en condiciones de satisfacer a nadie. Incluso una gema tan débil como yo te pondría una paliza si intentas algo indebido. -Inclinándose hacia adelante, su mano se deslizo por el grueso muslo de la gema mayor, dirigiéndose desvergonzadamente a su entrepierna. Jasper tragó saliva cuando se detuvo a escasos milímetros de su punto más sensible: un abultamiento donde se ocultaba su órgano reproductor.

-No estés jugando, mocosa... -Su respiración se agito nuevamente. Lapis estaba resultado demasiado dominante y era algo que le estaba siendo particularmente excitante.

-No juego… ni tampoco voy a mentir. Te desprecio, Jasper. Eres el ápice de todo lo que me disgusta. -La gema más grande lo sabía, pero escucharlo de los labios de la chica azul le había provocado incomodidad. Lapis aprovechó esa sorprensa y se movió con agilidad al grado que Jasper no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que la tuvo encima, a horcajadas y con sus manos reposando en los fornidos antebrazos de la guerrera. De inmediato gruesas manos se colocaron en el talle de la gema azul, quien levantó una ceja mirándola a los ojos con disgusto. -¿Cuando te permití tocarme?

-Si estas encima de mí, quiere decir que yo puedo tocar lo que se me pegue en gana. -Lapis resopló levantando con su aliento los cabellos que le caían en el rostro. Sujetándose aún de la otra gema, hizo un movimiento de cadera, frotándose sobre el abultamiento donde el tentáculo de Jasper permanecía dormido. La guerrera gruñó cerrando los ojos y recargando la cabeza contra el muro de metal, murmurando algunas palabras obscenas en voz baja. Lapis se detuvo y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a verla a los ojos.

-Si quieres mas de esto... me soltaras. y esperaras mi permiso. -Jasper gruño en parte molesta y en parte excitada, así que retiro sus manos, dejándolas descansar lánguidamente sobre el suelo. De inmediato fue recompensada con ese movimiento de cadera de la otra gema.

Las frías manos subieron para acomodarse en los hombros de la gema mayor asegurándose de nunca perder el contacto visual, entreabrió los labios para que escuchara los pequeños gemidos que murmuraba solo para excitar a la guerrera. Notaba como presionaba con los dedos el suelo pulido de la nave, arañando el metal con sus uñas. Después de todo era obediente y Lapis decidió recompensarla con un extra: Le rozó el fuerte mentón con sus labios y finalmente atrapó entre sus pequeños pero afilados dientes el labio inferior de la otra gema. Jasper entreabrió la boca invitándola a besarla, pero Lapis retrocedió con una pequeña sonrisa llena de malicia.

Ella misma se estaba excitando, era tanto tiempo sin tener un encuentro y por mucho que detestara a Jasper, sabía apreciar un buen cuerpo y una mejor disponibilidad a ese tipo de juegos que tanto le gustaban. Por lo que había presenciado, Jasper no era como esas jóvenes guerreras sin experiencia. Ella en el fondo sabía su lugar, conocía que como soldado, y no importando todas las condecoraciones y batallas ganadas en su historia, siempre estaría muchos niveles debajo de una Lapis Lazuli. O al menos Jasper eso aparentó hasta que la desesperación le hizo meter la mano entre la intimidad de ambas.

-¡Olvídate de eso! - Bufando con impaciencia, Jasper se arrancó la parte del uniforme de su entrepierna, soltando un suspiro profundo cuando por fin su tentáculo se liberó, retorciéndose, de inmediato buscando en que enredarse o introducirse. Lapis retrocedió sentándose en las rodillas de Jasper.

-Oh, wow… -Lapis ya había olvidado la última vez que había apreciado el arcaico órgano reproductor de otra gema. Este era más grande de lo que esperaba, anaranjado y con varias vetas rojas. Su base era bastante gruesa y por la parte inferior se apreciaban pequeñas puntas que parecían totalmente flexibles. Por lo que había estudiado en esos días en el diario electrónico que Peridot le había facilitado, el tentáculo de una gema se había vuelto solo un órgano de reclamo, una forma de marcar jerarquías entre gemas de un mismo nivel ahora que los nuevos métodos de reproducción artificial había suprimido los medios naturales. Se llevo los dedos a los labios meditando sobre ello, olvidándose por completo de la situación. Jasper tosió fuertemente para llamar su atención. La otra gema se enderezo mirando hacia el pasillo con las mejillas oscurecidas, intentando recuperarse de su momento. -Lo siento… es que ah sido tanto tiempo…

-No te disculpes, sé que es impresionante. -Lapis se cruzó de brazos levantando una ceja. Esa gema tenía un ego que hacía rivalidad a su tentáculo en tamaño.

-Podría decir que eh visto más grandes, pero mentiría. -Incapaz de resistir su curiosidad, deslizó una mano a la base del miembro, acariciándole suavemente y estudiando su reacción. -Por el tamaño, se que eres una reproductora… ¿Llegaste a tener crías antes de que la autoridad lo prohibiera?

-Realmente no tengo idea… no es como si hubiera tenido pareja fija en ese entonces… ¡Mgh, maldición, no pares! -Entrecerró los ojos, ronroneando como un felino al sentir las manos de Lapis acariciar cada parte del tentáculo. Este se sacudía contra sus dedos, tratando de enredarse en ellos y dejando rastros de humedad que tenía un ligero tono anaranjado.

-Bueno, supongo que ser guerrera tiene sus altas y bajas… -Levantó una mano mirando fascinada los fluidos que hacían hilos de humedad entre sus dedos. Los puso a contra la iluminación del pasillo notando sus brillos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Recordaba como en sus tiempos ella misma había pensado muchas veces en llegar a tener crías, pero Homeworld ha cambiado tanto. Jasper guardo la respiración cuando Lapis separó los labios a punto de probar el lubricante, pero una voz nasal le hizo limpiarse desvergonzadamente las manos contra el uniforme de Jasper, quien de inmediato protesto por ello.

-Vaya. Creí que estarías demasiado agotada para alguna actividad física. -Peridot caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia las gemas en el suelo, dejando caer la caja de primeros auxilios al lado de sus dos compañeras de viaje. Cruzó los brazos con el entrecejo muy junto y Jasper desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

-Yo estoy agotada... es la mocosa quién empezó. -Lapis se levanto ante la llegada de la otra, ignorando a Jasper y sus escusas. La actitud de Peridot parecía la de siempre, pero tanto en su mirada como en su labio inferior tembloroso, se podían apreciar los celos.

-Tranquila, Peri. -Lapis se acercó a la gema verde y sorpresivamente la abrazo por los hombros para empujarla contra la pared, plantándole de inmediato un beso en los labios que Peridot no pudo más que corresponder. En parte porque le agradaba esa forma de besar y en parte para molestar a Jasper. Lapis por se tomó un respiro para continuar depositando una pequeña hilera de besos desde los labios hasta su cuello y de ahí a la clavícula, donde dejó una gran marca que le arrancó un gemido profundo a Peridot. -Jasper no es una gema de mi total agrado. Pero tú sí.

-¡No estoy de humor para verlas divertirse! -Ahora el gruñido de celos era proveniente de la garganta de Jasper. Lapis depositó un par de besos en los labios de la técnico antes de alejarse unos pasos al interior de la habitación en reparación sin decir palabra alguna.

Las dos gemas en el pasillo se observaron seriamente y Peridot, tosiendo con el rostro obscurecido por un sonrojo, trató de recobrar la compostura. Por un instante había pensando en darse la media vuelta y dejar a la guerrera a su suerte para ir detrás de Lapis, pero al final se arrodilló en el suelo para proceder con la curación de su escolta.

-¿Sabías que sería así cuando decidiste traerla? -Preguntó al fin Peridot retirando unas esquirlas de metal de la piel de Jasper. Posteriormente comenzó a aplicar una pasta semejante a la que los robonoides utilizaban en sus reparaciones.

-Sabía que no seria fácil. Después de todo es una gema hecha para servir a la realeza. Pero nunca pensé que saldría tan complicada. -Discretamente colocó su mano en la entrepierna para cubrirse. -Pero no me arrepiento de haberla traído, está haciendo el viaje muy interesante... ¿A ti te molesta?

-Es más agradable que tu y sé que ella y yo podemos proceder a tener encuentros interesantes. -Peridot terminó su labor y señaló con la barbilla la enorme mano que seguía tratando de cubrir el órgano reproductor. -¿Sigue fuera?

-¿Tu qué crees? -Recibió una respuesta avergonzada de Jasper, levantando de mala gana la mano para que Peridot observara. El tentáculo seguía retorciéndose con desesperación, extrañando las caricias de la gema marina. La técnico solo se mantuvo mirando atentamente por largos segundos el comportamiento, logrando desesperar a su guardaespaldas. -¡¿Podrías dejar de solo observar?!

-Pensé que esperarías… usualmente nunca procedemos a tener coito hasta muy avanzado el viaje. Probablemente dentro de unas cien o ciento cincuenta horas más… -Se encogió de hombros cuando Jasper soltó un golpe en el suelo, que ocasionó una nueva abolladura para disgusto de la gema verde. No obstante se recuperó casi de inmediato, sabiendo que Jasper nunca usaría su fuerza bruta para lastimarla. -Solo sigo tus costumbres, Jasper.

-¿Y desde cuando te importan mis costumbres? ¡Ponte a trabajar, no se va a chupar por si solo! -La guerrera gruñía a punto de la desesperación, rogando en el fondo que Peridot no fuera a dejarla ahí tirada y con la única opción de intentar satisfacerse a si misma.

-¡Eww… sabes lo que opino de eso! -La técnico giró el rostro hacia un lado. Había un puchero de disgusto, pero también un sonrojo. Si bien se había acostumbrado al sabor fuerte de la guerrera y sabía muy bien como complacerla, era el acto en sí el que le causaba no repulsión, más bien temor de ser alguna vez descubierta por algún superior. Ella no estaba hecha para atender ese tipo de necesidades de gemas como Jasper. La guerrera giró los ojos y le tomó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarla.

-Pues bien que lo disfrutas cuando lo haces. Vamos Dottie… yo nunca te digo que no… -Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y luego lo paso por sus labios. Poco a poco Peridot le permitió meterlo en su boca, donde jugueteó con el grueso dedo. Jasper lo retiró segundos después, apreciando los hilos de saliva que la otra había dejado. La gema verde se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de inclinarse sobre el tentáculo que aun exigía atenciones. Jasper suspiró profundamente cuando los dedos se cerraron en torno a la base y unos cuantos lametones juguetearon con la punta del miembro. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Jasper cuando Peridot le sonrió, mostrando su afilada dentadura para sentirse con el control de la situación.

-¡Cui… cuidado con los dientes! - La primera vez que Jasper había convencido a Peridot de intentar una felación, las cosas no habían salido bien y aun temblaba al recordar el dolor que sus agudos colmillos le habían provocado.

-Deja de comportarte como un gemling. -Reprimió Peridot a Jasper entre besos y tímidas lamidas. Por fin se decidió a engullir un tercio del miembro, usando su lengua con una maestría que había alcanzado después de largas horas de intimidad con Jasper durante esas solitarias misiones. La succión era deliciosa y la guerrera se lo hizo saber mediante ronroneos de placer.

-Asiii… esa es mi… Dottie… buena chica…-Le paso la mano por el cabello, de ahí a la espalda y la dejó reposando en su trasero. Jasper nunca va a negar que físicamente fue lo primero que llamó su atención cuando conoció a Peridot hace siglos. Los recuerdos eran tan sublimes que le fue difícil evitar el dar un par de embates para obligarle a recibir aun mas del tentáculo en su boca.

Usualmente Jasper disfrutaba de las felaciones prolongadas, al grado que Peridot terminaba quejándose de dolor en la quijada para cuando lograba hacer que su amante llegara al orgasmo. Pero esta vez era diferente. Lapis había excitado de sobremanera a su escolta y sentía como después de un par de minutos se esforzaba por no correrse y continuar con la experiencia. Separó un par de sus dedos, que de inmediato comenzaron a estimular la parte inferior del tentáculo, justo donde sabía que se ocultaba un montoncito de nervios. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para provocar una serie de embates cortos de la cadera de Jasper.

La gema verde cerró los labios en torno al miembro al sentir como se iniciaban las descargas de simiente, acompañadas con profundos gruñidos de su amante. Recibió en su boca una gran cantidad de fluidos, escapándose por la comisura de sus labios algunas gotas. Esperó que las sacudidas y gruñidos se aplacaran y solo entonces, sacó cuidadosamente el tentáculo de su boca. Con un dedo se limpió los restos que rodaban por sus mejillas. Jasper se dio cuenta que la técnico no se había ingerido el simiente como se suponía que debía hacerlo y se erizó con preocupación al ver la intensa mirada que su compañera le dirigía tras el visor, y que expresaba que no pensaba tragárselo esta vez.

-¡Peridot! No… no lo hagas. -Seguramente la influencia de Lapis Lazuli la estaba afectando y aunque podría ser interesante, no le estaba gustando lo que la gema verde parecía planear. -¡Escúpelo y por Yellow Diamond que voy a obligarte a lamer hasta lo que caiga en el suelo!

Peridot a pesar de tener las mejillas llenas, sonrió un poco, decidiéndose en que parte de la anatomía de la guerrera podría escupir los fluidos. Después de todo ahora que estaba débil podría aprovechar para jugarle una pequeña broma. Se colocó a horcajadas en sus piernas dispuesta a soltar los fluidos sobre todo su pecho y vientre, sintiendo el agarre debil de Jasper en sus caderas.

Se sentía en control hasta que unos dedos fríos se cerraron en torno a su nariz y le obligaron a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Vamos… se buena, chica, Peridot. -La sutil voz de Lapis Lazuli le hablaba con dulzura. La sorpresa le hizo tratar de jalar aire a la técnico y terminó tragándose de golpe toda la descarga de Jasper. Tosió intensamente, recibiendo caricias de la gema marina en su espalda para confortarla. -Así, ¿vez que no era tan difícil?

Jasper estaba anonadada con los ojos muy abiertos. De todas las cosas que hubieran podido ocurrir, esa era la que menos esperaba. Lapis tronó los dedos frente a su cara, haciéndole regresar al momento. Peridot seguía tosiendo recargada en los brazos de la gema azul, quien parecía consternada al ver que Jasper no reaccionaba.

-¿Nos estabas espiando? -Fue lo único que la guerrera atinó a decir. La primera vez que las miró haciendo este tipo de cosas fue meramente accidental. Pero ahora, era obvio que había sido con toda la intención.

-¿Acaso eres la única que lo tiene permitido? Solo tenía curiosidad, nada más. -Lapis se encogió de hombros y depositaba pequeñas caricias en la espalda de Peridot que ya dejaba de toser.

-¡Cough! ¡Tu curiosidad llego muy lejos! -Por fin protestó Peridot limpiándose los labios con el antebrazo. Su cara estaba totalmente oscurecida, incluso había algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas y se levantó negándose a ser auxiliada por Lapis.

-Es de mala educación lo que ibas a hacer, ¿sabes? -La gema azul se lo dijo con seriedad arreglándose el vestido mientras se sentaba a un lado de la guerrera que seguía aturdida por lo ocurrido. Lapis le dio una palmadita en el pecho. -Jasper se tragó todo cuando te lo hizo en el puente.

-¡No me importa si se lo traga o lo escupe! ¡Ustedes dos son insoportables! -Retiró su visor para limpiarse los ojos. Se sentía profundamente ofendida y aunque no lo admitiera, celosa e incómoda porque una extraña interrumpiera de esa manera algo que, hasta esa misión, era intimo entre ella y su escolta. La informante había llegado para desequilibrar la relación que mantenía establecida desde hace años con la guerrera.

Y algo invadió su pecho. Era una sensación extraña que solo podía expresar como… dolor.

-Dottie… -Peridot fulminó a la guerrera con una mirada antes de darse la media vuelta y dirigirse hacia el elevador. Lapis se tensó al ver lo que había provocado y trató de levantarse, pero Jasper la detuvo sujetando su antebrazo. -Espera… deja que se despeje un poco.

-Iba llorando, Jasper. Y fue culpa mía. -Se sacudió el contacto de la gema anaranjada y se puso de pie. Levantó del suelo la sabana que había encontrado en el cuarto de entrenamiento y había usado Peridot momentos antes, para echársela encima a Jasper. -Pensé que ustedes dos no eran pareja.

-Y yo pensé que tú sabías lo que Homeworld piensa de todo esto. -No lo negó pero tampoco lo confirmó. Solo agarró la sabana y se cubrió lo mejor que pudo, cerrando los ojos para descansar. -Ya se le pasará. Hablaré con ella en cuanto pueda caminar.

-Haz lo que quieras… yo no esperare. -Suspiró acariciándose un antebrazo y caminó lentamente hacia el elevador. Jasper esperaría, pero Lapis, a pesar de tener razones muy fuertes para no inmiscuirse en la vida de esas dos, no podía evitar sentir desasosiego ante la reacción de Peridot.

* * *

**OK, Esto terminó más dramático de como lo esperaba.  
**

**Se reciben reviews!**


	6. Defectuosa

Y nuevamente debo disculparme por lo irregular de mis religiosas publicaciones [Religiosas porque salen cada que Dios quiere *badum-tss*]. Perdon por el mal chiste. Solo por eso este capitulo es mas extenso de lo habitual con su dosis de drama y smut. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Incompatibles.**

**CAPITULO VI  
**

**Defectuosa.**

* * *

El metal de los pasillos resonaba con cada paso de la gema verde. Sus prótesis metálicas hacían más ruido que de costumbre gracias a la fuerza que transmitía en cada pisada. Estaba enojada, furiosa, pero no solo con Jasper y esa informante entrometida. Estaba molesta consigo misma por sentirse una especie de juguete del que sus compañeras parecían disfrutar. Su visor se empañó a pocos metros de llegar a la cabina de mandos y solamente lo tomó para arrojarlo contra una de las paredes, ocasionando que se estrellara en pedazos que se disolvieron en un instante.

Entró al puente de mandos, cerrando con su clave personal el acceso antes de recargar la espalda contras las puertas. ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían llegado a eso? Ella era una técnico, una especialista creada y entrenada para funcionar de la misma manera que un computador central. Debía actuar de manera eficiente ante cualquier situación, no dejar que las emociones que movían a otras gemas de niveles diferentes le afectaran. Se acarició los brazos recordando que uno de sus errores le había costado un castigo que le llevaría muchos años sacudirse de encima.

Notó pequeñas gotas que caían en el metal de sus prótesis y se llevó los dedos a la cara, en un vano intento por impedir que las lagrimas continuaran derramándose. Con vergüenza notó que incluso su nariz estaba dispuesta a gotear y no parecía tener la intención de detenerse pronto. Sonrió amargamente y se deslizó despacio contra la puerta hasta sentarse en el frío suelo, abrazándose torpemente a sí misma en un intento para tranquilizarse.

Seguramente era una gema defectuosa. Esa era la única explicación. Una Peridot normal no habría sucumbido ante los intentos de seducción de una piedra en bruto como Jasper y mucho menos habría creído sus mentiras. Por años se hizo la ilusión de pensar que era única para la guerrera. Que sus caricias y besos cargados de brusquedad eran una manera de demostrar un afecto que nunca había conocido ni ella ni las anteriores generaciones de técnicos. Ese "afecto" era como una especie de rumor entre pláticas para matar el tiempo durante su etapa de adiestramiento. Algo que Homeworld había prohibido porque causaba alteraciones en los patrones de conducta de las gemas. Siempre le pareció algo totalmente absurdo hasta el momento que conoció a Jasper y por fin aceptó probar esos placeres secretos que la veterana le ofrecía. Tanto atrajeron su curiosidad que al final terminó aceptando todas esas demostraciones que hicieron crecer un sentimiento en el otrora vacío corazón de la gema verde. Por fin había comprobado en carne propia los efectos de eso que tanto se prohibía.

Lo peor es que todo había sido al principio un juego, estaba consciente de ello. Primero era solo complacer a Jasper para que la dejase en paz durante el tiempo que pasaron juntas en una de las bases de Homeworld. Después de ello accedió a utilizar sus tiempos libres entre misiones para tener furtivos encuentros y adentrarse aun más en esas actividades prohibidas, cuando se suponía que ella estaría trabajando en proyectos personales y Jasper tomándose algún descanso. El solo hecho de hablar de esas acciones entre ellas era arriesgado, ni que decir lo que podría ocurrir si alguien las atrapaba, mucho más si algún superior se enteraba. Aun así lo hizo porque esa guerrera brusca y ruda la trataba como algo más que un simple objeto.

Por primera vez se sintió amada sin siquiera entender el concepto de esa palabra.

Rió por lo bajo y se recostó en el suelo frío, demasiado cansada para tomar los controles de la nave o hacer una de tantas revisiones de rutina a los sistemas. Solo quería cerrar los ojos, escuchar el zumbido de las placas metálicas bajo su cuerpo y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Casi lo logra cuando fuertes golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron.

* * *

Lapis Lazuli no había tenido mucho tiempo para conocer la nave en su totalidad. Se había memorizado el camino de ida y vuelta de su habitación a la cabina de comandos, pero nada más. Los recorridos que había dado anteriormente siempre habían sido en compañía de Peridot y no pasaban de ser dos o tres a lo mucho. Así que después de haber tomado el elevador y haber caminado unos cuantos metros, simplemente se perdió. Vagó por horas en la nave, aprovechando el tiempo para pensar en una disculpa para Peridot. Se suponía que debía ganarse la confianza de sus dos compañeras y solo había empeorado las cosas entre ellas.

Suspiró mirando por un ventanal hacia el exterior, notando como en realidad los eventos ocurridos tras esos días le habían hecho ver a Jasper y Peridot de una manera diferente. Ya no eran solo medios para alcanzar su objetivo, sino actualmente compañeras que le estaban permitiendo pertenecer a un lugar al fin. Si bien la única obligación que tenía era para con la Autoridad de Homeworld, y si ayudar a combatir a las Crystal Gems le haría recuperar su posición en su planeta materno, ella estaría en el frente de batalla.

Pero aun le debía mucho a Steven. El pequeño híbrido era parte de ese odioso grupo de gemas. Se mordió el pulgar analizando la situación. No solo era importante hacerle llegar el mensaje, era necesario especificar que debían rendirse. Solo así ella tendría la posibilidad de salvar al joven semi humano. Las gemas lo protegerían, lo ocultarían porque aunque Lapis no lo quisiera reconocer, poseía la gema y los poderes de la rebelde Rose Quartz.

Sus pies descalzos se detuvieron en seco cuando al fin reconoció el pasillo donde se encontraba. Trotó del área donde se localizaban las habitaciones de la tripulación hacia la puerta del puente, la cual se negó a abrirse automáticamente. Movió sus manos frente a sí, pero una luz roja encima del marco parpadeaba, indicando que estaba con seguro. Frustrada recurrió a golpear el metal, buscando atraer la atención de Peridot, a la que suponía conectada al interfaz de la nave.

-¿Peri? ¿Puedo entrar? Necesitamos hablar. -Silencio total que le hizo pensar que la otra gema seguía trabajando. No pensaba moverse de ahí hasta hablar con ella. Golpeó aun más fuerte y levantó la voz. -¡Peri! ¡Vengo a disculparme!

El silencio fue su única respuesta y Lapis suspiró sentándose en el suelo a un lado de la puerta. No tenía ganas de regresar a su cabina, mucho menos de ver a Jasper, sin mencionar que tardaría horas en regresar a donde la había dejado tirada recuperándose. Cerró los ojos y juntó las piernas contra su pecho. Ese era tan buen lugar como cualquier otro y tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con la técnico, después de todo tarde o temprano tendría que salir.

Peridot se limpió la cara cuando al fin los golpes en la puerta se detuvieron y activó su pantalla. Descuidadamente realizó un par de ajustes y la cerró, colocándose boca arriba para pasarse las siguientes 139.17 horas en silencio, solo observando desde el suelo, el cosmos infinito cuya visión se filtraba por el gran ventanal frente a la consola de mandos.

* * *

Una luz roja bañó la cabina, seguida de una aguda alarma que le hizo dar un sobresalto al tiempo que sus dedos automáticamente formaron una pantalla con varias señales de emergencia. Se sentó apenas adolorida por estar tanto tiempo en un sola posición y comenzó a revisar las notificaciones. Al parecer era un desperfecto de esos que pasan desapercibidos hasta bajo la mirada del técnico mas experto. Peridot rectifico la situación y mando a sus robonoides a reparar el daño. Recreó un nuevo visor y se puso de pie.

-Número de registro 425. Un flujo de energía sobrecarga los circuitos en el dedo anular de la nave. Mis robonoides están en camino y procedo a supervisar personalmente la reparación. El curso de la nave se ha rectificado y la velocidad disminuido para… -Quitó el seguro a la puerta sin saber que la gema marina estaría aun aguardando. Exclamó un grito de sorpresa cuando casi se tropieza con ella.

-¿Peridot? Necesito hablar contigo… -Lapis solo vio a la otra gema pasar de largo frente a ella, ignorándola mientras continuaba agregando datos de voz a su bitácora. La ninfa protestó en voz baja, se arregló un poco la falda y se apresuró tras su compañera, resistiendo las ganas de detenerla por la fuerza. -¡No podrás ignorarme para siempre! ¡Solo quiero disculparme!

La técnico tomó uno de los pasillos que parecían laberintos hacia uno de los dedos. Era un pasillo estrecho comparados a los de las otras áreas de la nave y había una docena de celdas dividas a ambos lados. Varios tubos gruesos que transmitían energía se retorcían por sobre sus cabezas y descendían por las paredes. En uno de ellos había un enorme grupo de robonoides trabajando frenéticamente. Peridot revisó su pantalla haciendo algunos ajustes al flujo de energía. Lapis seguía tras ella y enfadada hizo que sus dedos regresaran a su lugar para ponerle atención a la otra gema.

-Estoy demasiado ocupada y no deseo entablar ningún tipo de comunicación salvo que sea estrictamente necesario. Y en este momento dudo que haya algo que requiera mi asistencia. Tal vez la comandante Jasper pueda resolver tus dudas. -El tono era tan frió y despectivo como el que utilizó el día que se conocieron. Lapis sintió escalofríos al darse cuenta súbitamente lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellas. Tanto que apretó los puños sintiendo nuevamente el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. -Tomó aire y la miró a los ojos, mostrando real consternación. Peridot levantó ligeramente una ceja dándose cuenta que lo que la otra gema decía parecía ser verdad. -Yo solo quería participar...

-Pensé que eras más agradable, pero eres igual que Jasper. Todo esto es solo un juego para ustedes. -Sonrió de lado cruzándose de brazos. -Pues bien, que así lo sea.

-Yo no tenía idea de que tu y Jasper fueran algo más que… -Un paso hacia delante de Peridot le hizo guardar silencio. Tenía las mejillas oscurecidas y el ceño fruncido, como si eso le hubiera ofendido.

-¡Se supone que no somos nada! Se supone que solo hacemos esto por diversión. Por eso la idea de Jasper de incluirte seria una novedad. Un cambio… porque seguramente ya se está cansando de usar a la misma Peridot. -Gruñía las palabras mostrando sus afilados dientes. De nuevo ese malestar se le venía encima y le hacía rabiar. Algunos robonoides se le acercaron a los pies solo para ser ignorados de una pequeña patada. -¡Tal vez simplemente es su forma de acertar su superioridad sobre nosotras! ¡Sobre una aburrida técnico que se creyó con derechos sobre ella y una gema antigua que está muy por encima de ella en el viejo sistema de castas!

-Peridot, tranquila… hay temas que mejor no deberíamos tratar en este estado. -La usualmente tranquila técnico estaba comenzando a salirse de sus casillas y hasta Lapis se estaba estresando por las palabras que con descuido soltaba. -Ya te eh dicho que yo no sabía de la relación que ustedes dos tenían, sea del tipo que sea y por eso…

-¿Y tu como vas a saber? ¡Estuviste encerrada en un estúpido objeto por miles de años! Jasper se adaptó, ¿pero tú? ¿Tú qué haces? ¡Eres un recuerdo arcaico de tiempos primitivos! -Esas palabras calaron hondo en la orgullosa gema azul, cuyas alas se extendieron a su espalda, lo que no hizo retroceder a Peridot.

-Tú no sabes lo que es ser tratada como un objeto durante toda una eternidad. -Murmuró Lapis seriamente, con las manos empuñadas y sus alas sacudiéndose de un lado a otro, mostrando la tensión que estaba formándose en su interior. -Ser solo una… cosa. Ser utilizada, desechada y hasta tratada como un juguete porque te consideran rota e inútil…

-¿No? ¿Crees que no lo sé? -Gruñendo la gema verde avanzó hacia Lapis, dándole ligeros golpecitos con uno de sus dedos en medio del pecho. Lapis tal vez no es una guerrera como Jasper, pero es igual o más peligrosa en combate. Pero de momento a Peridot no le parecía importar.- ¡¿Me lo dices a mí que prácticamente soy una especie de objeto?! ¡¿Una cosa que solo sirve para dar mantenimiento, reparar errores y seguir ordenes sin quejarme ni una sola vez?!

El altercado de palabras subió cada vez mas de tono entre ambas gemas, no notaron como los robonoides, que se movían apresurados de un lado a otro cada vez de manera más frenética, buscaban la atención de cualquiera de las dos. Algo estaba mal y un par de inmediato intentaron subir al cuerpo de la técnico, quien los ignoró en medio de su discusión, arrojándolos al suelo de un manotazo.

Pero el peligro era latente. Varias tuberías que trasladaban energía del centro de la nave se estaban sobrecalentando durante las reparaciones y Peridot era la única que podía desviar el flujo. Era por ello que había bajado personalmente a supervisar y ahora estaba enfrascada en una discusión intensa que no estaba llevándolas a ningún lugar.

Un estallido terminó con la disputa. La tubería que corría paralela a las reparaciones por fin cedió ante la sobrecarga y causó varias explosiones que destruyeron parte de la placas en la pared, incluida la mitad del grupo de robonoides. Lapis trató de reaccionar usando sus alas para crear alguna especie de escudo para ambas, pero para su horror, grandes trozos del metal golpearon firmemente ambas piernas de la técnico. Peridot logró sujetarse de la pared solo para recibir otra lluvia de metales en el brazo izquierdo.

Gimiendo de dolor, Peridot empujó rudamente a Lapis contra el suelo al notar que no reaccionaba, logrando salvarla de una ráfaga de desechos que le habría causado grandes daños. Se dejó caer a su lado buscando activar su pantalla con la única mano completa. La gema marina por fin había salido de su sorpresa y se apresuró a arrodillarse tras Peridot, usando sus alas para crear una protección al momento que un par de explosiones más pequeñas se desencadenaban, mandando volar hacia ellas otra lluvia de metales.

La técnico se movía entre los comandos de su pantalla frenéticamente, rectificando los flujos, logrando dejar a esa parte de la nave sin más energía que las luces de emergencia del pasillo. Los robonoides que había escapado de la destrucción regresaron rápidamente para trabajar en la reparación cuando las cosas por fin se habían calmado. Peridot quejándose se recargó contra la pared. Lapis apenas había sufrido un par de rasguños ya que el cuerpo de Peridot había recibido el impacto principal de las explosiones.

-¡O por las estrellas… Peridot! -Lapis desplego sus alas esta vez poniendo más atención a las heridas de la joven gema. Lo que llegó a pensar que eran sus piernas y brazo no resultaron más que prótesis metálicas que ahora soltaban chispas haciendo corto circuito, lastimando a Peridot. Algunos robonoides dejaron el trabajo de reparaciones para ayudar a retirarlas y Lapis, aun sin saber exactamente lo que ocurría, les ayudó. Bajo las placas metálicas solo encontró muñones con viejas cicatrices profundas. Lapis levantó la mirada esperando una respuesta de Peridot, quien solo la esquivó con una expresión de irritación.

-Este es el peor momento de mi vida. Primero tu, una gema arcaica, me humilla frente a mi… ¡Frente a Jasper! Después casi perdemos un dedo de la nave por mi descuido y para cerrar con broche de oro, voy a recibir tus burlas… -Volteó a verla con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y rabia causadas por la humillación. -¡Anda! ¡Empieza de una vez a burlarte!

-¿Vez que me este riendo, Peridot? -Lo dijo seria, con una mirada fría y cortante que hizo tragar saliva a la otra gema. Sintió unas manos agradablemente frescas tomarle el muñón de su brazo izquierdo, acariciando con delicadeza para aliviarle del dolor que los cortos eléctricos le causaron. -Tranquila, solo dime qué hacer. ¿Te llevo a tu cabina?

En silencio la técnico afirma con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada ante la vergüenza que acaba de pasar por perder el control de esa manera. El agua de las alas de Lapis pasa por su espalda ofreciendo apoyo. Es fresca y aunque se siente la humedad, no deja rastro alguno. Suspira aliviada y Lapis le sonríe para darle ánimos al tiempo que las alas envuelven cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Peridot.

* * *

Jasper se estiraba en su camarote, totalmente recuperada y algo preocupada por no recibir visitas de ninguna de sus compañeras durante esos días. Se preguntaba si ya habrían hecho las paces y con morbo sonrió pensando en el montón de cosas que seguro esas dos estarían haciendo mientras ella convalecía. Su primer idea era ir a buscarlas, tenía ganas de un show con esas dos antes de tomar a Peridot. También pensó en Lapis, quien ya le había prometido que tarde o temprano tendrían intimidad. Se sentía hasta ligera pensando en las muchas posibilidades que le esperaban con sus compañeras de viaje. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellas había sido solo una broma pesada que para entonces estaría olvidada.

Apenas había colocado el pie en el pasillo cuando escuchó las pequeñas explosiones a la distancia. No se comparaban a las que ella había causado, ni siquiera hicieron parpadear las luces de su lado, pero algo en su interior le hizo pegar la carrera de manera angustiosa. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Al ingresar a uno de los dedos que servían de prisión, miró a Peridot en un estado más que lamentable y a Lapis sujetándola con sus alas. Si otra hubiera sido la situación lo habría tomado con calma, pero esta vez por el contrario, se encontraba preocupada por lo ocurrido la ultima vez entre ellas. Su mente trabajó demasiado rápido, tanto que la destrucción causada por un desperfecto técnico le pareció la escena de una batalla. Y Peridot, a pesar que sabía defenderse, no tenía una centésima de las habilidades de Lapis Lazuli.

Fue por ello que la inocente escena la llenó de rabia y su ira de inmediato buscó un culpable.

-¡Jasper! Tienes que ayu… -El alivio de Lapis pasó al pánico cuando una enorme mano rojiza se cerró en torno a su cuello, impidiéndole hablar. Por reflejo clavó sus pequeñas uñas en la gruesa piel de los brazos de la guerrera, buscando con desesperación separarse de ella.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A PERIDOT?! ¡RESPONDE! ¡VOY A ROMPER TU GEMA Y ARROJARE LOS PEDAZOS A..! -Un mordisco en su musculosa pantorrilla la interrumpió eh hizo soltar a Lapis, quien se sujetó el cuello tosiendo. Peridot en el suelo volvía a dar otro mordisco a la gran gema anaranjada que gruñó molesta. -¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¡¿No vez que te estoy defendiendo?!

-¡Tu eres la que parece no ver, pedazo de cuarzo mal pulido! -Había caído al suelo cuando las alas se sacudieron ante el embate de la guerrera, pero por suerte había caído cerca de Jasper o Lapis ya estaría de regreso en su gema. -¡Ella me está ayudando mientras tu seguramente estabas tirada en la cama rascándote la panza!

El color se le fue a Jasper del rostro al notar el inmenso error que había cometido y extendió una mano hacia Lapis, colocándola en su hombro para examinarla y asegurarse que estuviese bien.

-Hey… perdona, interprete mal la situación… -Lapis disgustada se sacudió el contacto de un manotazo y se enderezó. En el cuello la gran mano le había dejado marcas que tardarían en borrarse. Las otras dos gemas pensaron que se retiraría de ahí, pero por el contrario, se inclinó a tomar a Peridot entre sus brazos con la ayuda de sus alas, como originalmente lo había planeado. La guerrera de momento quedó sin saber qué hacer.

-No te quedes ahí, Jasper. -Lapis se detuvo mirando sobre su hombro a la gema anaranjada. -Trae las prótesis y dime a donde carajos queda la cabina de Peri.

-No me des ordenes, mocosa. -Levantó con todo y protestas los trozos esparcidos que los robonoides intentaban reparar en ese mismo sitio. Con grandes pasos avanzó, seguida de las pequeños maquinas y de las dos gemas hasta la cabina de Peridot. Jasper se sentó en una de las mesas de trabajo, colocando las partes. No era la primera vez que ocurría algún desperfecto con esas cosas, pero usualmente era algo sencillo. Su orgullo estaba herido por haberse dejado llevar de esas manera tan salvaje y decidió dejar el cuidado de Peridot a Lapis, pretextando el tener que vigilar que los robonoides no se pusieran a holgazanear. Las otras dos no la cuestionaron, avanzando hasta el rincón donde aún permanecía el montón de mantas en el suelo.

-Peri… lo siento mucho. -La técnico se sentó precariamente, encogiendose un poco para tratar de ocultar el muñón donde estuvo su brazo. Lapis toma un poco de agua de sus alas, creándole una burbuja que deposita cuidadosamente sobre su muñón para aliviarle el dolor. Peridot suspiró agradeciendo en silencio la atención. Encogió un poco las piernas, de igual manera sintiendo que su cuerpo mutilado no es era una visión agradable para un desconocido. A Lapis no le importaba y se arrodilló a su lado. -Todo esto fue por mi culpa, por mi falta de juicio. Quiero… quiero pedirte una disculpa. Eso que hice fue un impulso y… y pensé que sería divertido participar… y también me quiero disculpar de todas las barbaridades que te dije…

-Olvidemos eso, yo también hablé demasiado. -Cerró los ojos incapaz de mantenerse enojada con Lapis después de la preocupación que demostró. Lo mismo con Jasper, quien pocas veces se pone en ese estado tan defensivo. -De igual manera, debiste pensar que apenas nos conocemos para que te des esas confianzas conmigo.

-Querrás decir con ustedes dos. -Las mejillas de Peridot se oscurecieron, admitiendo en silencio que fue la interrupción en un momento intimo con Jasper lo que la molestó. Lapis le recorrió las mejillas con ternura, lo que hizo surgir un suspiro de entre los labios de la técnico. Había algo en el contacto de Lapis tan diferente de Jasper que le hizo olvidar los rastros de enojo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las manos siguieran con sus caricias. Separó ligeramente los labios al sentir el aliento de Lapis muy cerca, aceptando ahora también los pequeños besos que la gema azul le daba a manera de disculpa.

Las caricias siguieron a lo largo de sus muslos, olvidando que no llevaba las prótesis puesta, lo que hizo que el contacto se entorpeciera cuando tocó directamente sobre los muñones de sus piernas.

-No… no te fuerces, Lapis. -Apenas se separó de los labios de la otra chica, no deseando que el contacto terminara, pero consciente de su cuerpo incompleto. -Sé que mi proyección física no es muy atractiva en este momento…

-¿Cómo? -Lapis sonrió incrédula tomando un dedo mecánico de Peridot y dándole pequeños mordiscos. Era de una textura extraña, como si fuese orgánico, probablemente tenía tanta sensibilidad como si fuera parte de su proyección física. Un pequeño gemido arrancado cuando chupó la punta lo confirmó. -Para mi eres hermosa… no vayas a decirme que Jasper te ha hecho sentir lo contrario o me levantare a golpearla ahora mismo.

-No… nunca. No será muy afectuosa, pero nunca se… se ha quejado… o dicho algo impropio… -Claro que le dice "nerd" y otros apodos con respecto a su personalidad, pero solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que ninguno era relativo a su físico. Y eso que Jasper era propensa a resaltar los defectos en las proyecciones físicas de otras gemas. Los pensamientos la abandonaron cuando Lapis se colocó a horcajadas en su regazo. -¿Qué… qué haces?

-Se que tarde o temprano terminare dejándome tomar por Jasper. Pero han sido tantos años y este cuerpo es tan nuevo… -Se mordió los labios sabiendo que era mejor ser directa. -En pocas palabras, Peri… me gustaría que fueras tú antes que ella.

Peridot abrió grandes los ojos, nunca había estado con otra gema aparte de Jasper antes de esta misión, además que siempre había sido la sumisa de la relación. Ella era la que recibía y aunque varias veces había pensado en sugerirle a Jasper cambiar los roles, se había detenido por miedo al enojo de la guerrera. Simplemente nunca la imaginaría en otra posición que no fuera la dominante en el coito.

-Es… es un honor que lo pides. -Retiró los dedos de sus labios y los colocó en la cadera de su ahora amante, acariciando sobre el vestido con ansiedad, demostrando que la idea de ser ella por primera vez quien tomará el control le entusiasmaba. De igual manera dudaba un poco mordiéndose los labios, aún así tenía que admitirlo. -Nunca… nunca eh sido yo la que… ah…

-Si estas dispuesta, déjame guiarte… si no te agrada solo dilo y me detendré. -Peridot afirmó con la cabeza tragando saliva. Lapis cerró los ojos y su vestido se desvaneció en medio de un resplandor que atrajo la atención de Jasper en la distancia. Ambas gemas esperaron un momento por alguna protesta de su comandante, quien al parecer optó por ignorarlas. Aunque estaban lejos, podrían apostar que estaba escuchando todo lo que ellas dos habían hablado.

Peridot tomó aire, cerró los ojos y su uniforme también desapareció junto con su visor. Sólo entonces puso toda su atención en la gema que seguía sentada encima. Usando su única mano le recorrió desde la espalda baja a los hombros y de ahí con algo de timidez se apoderó de uno de sus pechos. Si eran más grandes que los propios, con unos pezones pequeños de un tono azul que pellizcó ligeramente. Lapis sonrió y bajo las manos hacia la entrepierna de Peridot, frotando justo sobre un montoncito de vello protegía el bulto donde su tentáculo yacía oculto. Por ser una gema sumisa, rara vez dejaba que Jasper, y en este caso Lapis, lo vieran. Pero esta vez era diferente. Poco a poco dejó salir el miembro, obviamente mucho más pequeño que el de Jasper y de una textura mucho muy diferente. Estaba compuesto por músculos entrelazados entre si que daban la apariencia de placas. A Lapis le hizo pensar en uno de esos animales terrestres sin piernas de cuyo nombre no podía recordar.

-Es la primera vez que veo uno así. -Ambas manos lo acariciaron a lo largo, mirando como el lubricante verde y ligeramente fosforescente comenzaba a cubrirlo.

-Soy una… gema de nueva generación… ¡Ahh! -Los dedos de Lapis acariciaban entre las pequeñas placas que rodeaban el tentáculo, provocando grandes ondas de placer que le recorrieron hasta el vientre, impidiéndole hablar más.

Lapis depositó un beso profundo en la boca entreabierta de la técnico, manteniéndose ahí largos minutos hasta que comenzó a descender sus labios por el cuerpo desnudo de la otra gema. Besando, mordisqueando e incluso dejando algunas marcas, se detuvo en sus pezones cuando su deseo de mordisquearlos le hizo pausar el viaje hacia el sur de su anatomía. Peridot separó las piernas ansiosa cuando el recorrido se reanudó y fue recompensaba cuando su tentáculo fue lamido con gentileza por la ninfa, quien lentamente se aseguraba de haberlo recorrido antes de introducirlo entre sus labios. Ahora se daba cuenta porque Jasper se ponía en ese estado cuando Peridot le daba orales. La sensación era indescriptible y más cuando sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con el clitoris justo debajo del tentáculo. Se retorció llevándose la mano a la boca para tener algo que morder, tratando de resistir la lluvia de sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo y se centraban en su abdomen.

Lapis acariciaba también los pliegues de la gema verde, conteniendo el deseo de introducir sus dedos en ella. Si lo hacía podría apostar que Peridot terminaría dejándose dominar por completo y eso no era lo que le había prometido. Se conformó con apoyar un pulgar en el clítoris, dejando que los movimientos naturales lo estimularan. La cálida boca de la gema se encargó de arrancar gemidos a la técnico, logrando envolverlo desde la base para deslizarlo hasta la punta múltiples veces, retirándolo totalmente en ocasiones solo para juguetear con la extraña punta que se retorcía. Peridot se mordía los dedos temblando, deseosa de resistir lo más posible y fallando miserablemente cuando, incapaz de hablar, terminó viniéndose sorpresivamente de golpe en la boca de la gema azul.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No… No fue mi intención! -No sabía qué hacer cuando vio a Lapis retirar el miembro de su boca para toser. Trató de confortarla dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Cough! Eso… eso fue venganza por lo que pasó con Jasper, ¿Verdad Peri? -Lapis tosía y a la vez reía por lo ocurrido, logrando que la técnico se relajara.

-¿Ah? ¿Es… eso? ¡Oh… claro! Eso es lo menos que te mereces por… ¡Por haberme tratado de ahogar hace unos días! -Trató de escucharse convincente y Lapis rió un poco más ante lo fallido de la situación. Poniéndose de pié, se limpió con el dorso de la mano un poco de los fluidos que habían escapado de sus labios. -Hey… ¿Ya terminamos? ¿No dijiste que..?

-Sé lo que dije… y sé que ese tentáculo tardara un poco en regresar al combate. -Le acarició los cabellos y después la gema en su frente. Peridot mantenía su mirada en los ojos de la gema marina, pero poco a poco fue descendiendo por sus pechos, estómago y de ahí al monte de Venus que estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara. La técnico se pasó la lengua por los labios mirando hilos de humedad descender entre sus piernas. -Así que mientras eso ocurre… ¿Podrías regresarme el favor?

-No tienes que pedirlo… -Con su única mano la empujó gentilmente del trasero, acercándola a su rostro. Tenía un aroma interesante que nunca había experimentado. El primer lametón tentativo le hizo notar que el sabor era igualmente una experiencia muy diferente a la de Jasper: Era salada y a la vez tenía un sabor dulce, toda una experiencia. Le pasó un dedo entre el montoncito de vello añil que coronaba su intimidad, buscando por costumbre la hendidura del tentáculo, pero Lapis la detuvo.

-No, esta vez el único miembro fuera será el tuyo. -Las palabras oscurecieron aun más el rostro a la técnico. Estaba de otra vez en terreno desconocido. Nunca había tocado mas allá del tentáculo de Jasper, siempre temiendo que pudiera enojarse si se animaba a explorar más de lo debido. Algunas veces le había tocarlo el clítoris de manera esporádica, terminando el contacto cuando sentía incomodidad en la guerrera. Ahora que lo pensaba, parecía ser una especie de miedo mutuo a experimentar.

Peridot parpadeó esperando no haberse espaciado por demasiado tiempo. No parecía ser el caso, ya que Lapis pacientemente acariciaba sus cabellos. Separó mas las piernas y fue recompensada por pequeños lametones y besos, gimiendo más profundamente cuando tocaba un punto especialmente sensible, animándole a continuar. Tantos orales recibidos le habían dado experiencia necesaria para complacer a su amante en turno. Dos dedos se separaron para introducirse dentro de la gema azul, notando su interior pequeño. Esto causó un estremecimiento en Lapis, seguido de un movimiento de cadera, invitándole a continuar. Peridot respondió moviendo sus dedos dentro, buscando ese punto sensible en su interior.

Levantó la mirada observando mientras chupaba rítmicamente el clítoris, arrancando gemidos que no buscaba ahogar, por el contrario, era muy vocal. Recordó que Jasper estaba presente y por el rabillo del ojo notó que tenía toda su atención en ellas dos. Sintiéndose animada por la manera en que la gema azul le estaba respondiendo, intensificó caricias y besos, comandando un tercer dedo en el interior de su amante. Esto propició que Lapis apoyara manos en la pared frente a ella, tratando de evitar, con poco éxito, que sus caderas se movieran por si solas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía esas sensaciones que ahora luchaba por no perder el control, mucho menos frente a Jasper.

-Peri… no… aguanto más… ¡Mgh! -Murmuró entre dientes, inclinándose al frente antes de correrse, notando que Peridot no se había retirado a pesar del aviso. Probablemente debido a su naturaleza acuática, los espasmos de Lapis venían acompañados de una gran cantidad de fluidos, cosa que no pareció sorprenderle a la técnico. Se alejó un poco mirando hacia el rostro oscurecida de la otra gema mientras grandes gotas de humedad de tonos azulados descendía desde su rostro al cuello y pechos. El sabor era delicioso, tanto que continuo dándole lametones entre los muslos. Lapis recuperaba el aliento apoyando los brazos en el muro y de no ser por las palabras pronunciadas entre jadeos, Peridot habría pensado que la sesión de intimidad había terminado.

-Peri… te quiero dentro… -La gema verde tragó saliva al escuchar la petición y afirmó con la cabeza. Su tentáculo estaba nuevamente excitado, así que, tomando a Lapis de la cadera, la hizo descender hasta su regazo. Siseó un poco cuando la gema azul se sentó sobre su miembro, frotándose un poco de atrás hacia adelante, incitándola cada vez mas.

-Jasper no ha dejado de observar… -Murmuró despacio Peridot cuando Lapis se inclinó hacia ella para darle algunos besos juguetones en las mejillas. La otra chica dirigió una mirada que por un segundo se encontró con los ojos felinos de Jasper.

-¿Te preocupa que vaya a encelarse? -Peridot lo niega en silencio, puesto que si ese fuera el caso ya les habría interrumpido. Lapis le dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja, normalmente oculta entre sus cabellos. -Mgh… ¿Entonces?

-Na.. nada… solo creo que lo está disfrutando tanto como nosotras… -Peridot. aunque cada vez en menor grado, aun no estaba segura de su desempeño. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así y aunque Lapis se mostraba más que complacida, las pequeñas dudas aun parecían roer su conciencia. Desviando la mirada al suelo se decidió a preguntar.- Di… digo… ¿Lo que hago te parece agradable?

-No es sensual que estés preguntando esas cosas. -Lapis giró los ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro. Había que tener paciencia con Peridot, además que realmente estaba disfrutando más de lo que había pensado, pero para reafirmarlo se levantó ligeramente, tomando el tentáculo para dirigirlo dentro de sí. Lentamente descendió, permitiéndole entrar totalmente hasta topar con el bulto en la base. Peridot Se recargó hacia atrás apretando los dientes, incapaz de definir lo bien que estaba sintiéndose. -Mgh… ¿Esto responde tus… dudas?

-To… tomare eso como… un si... -No logró decir más porque sus labios se vieron cubiertos por los de Lapis, quien la besó con tortuosa lentitud al tiempo que movía la parte baja de su cuerpo, creando una deliciosa fricción entre ambas. Lejos quedaron los pensamientos y las dudas, no le importaba si Jasper las miraba e incluso si se tocaba mientras las observaba. En ese momento solo eran Peridot, Lapis y la candente unión de sus cuerpos.

Jasper por su parte se pasaba la lengua por los labios, conteniéndose para no levantarse de su lugar e intentar unirse. No quería interrumpir. Esas dos simplemente estaban dando un espectáculo que si bien sabía no era para su disfrute personal, no dejaba de ser delicioso de ver. Y como era de esperarse, bajo la mesa su mano enorme daba cuenta de la reacción fisiológica que esas dos estaban provocando.

-Jasper esta disfrutando el espectáculo, Peri… -El aliento de Lapis acarició el oído de la técnico y esta respondió con embates más firmes, obligándole a aferrarse contra el pequeño cuerpo verde. A Peridot le pareció un momento excelente para demostrar que era un gema completa y que a pesar de ser siempre la sumisa en la relación con Jasper, fácilmente podía tomar otra posición. Tal vez no era grande, tal vez ahora aparentaba estar desvalida con tres de sus cuatro potenciadores en reparación, pero podía satisfacer a Lapis.

-Démosle algo mas para entretenerse. -Sus pequeños colmillos se apoderaron del cuello de Lapis, haciéndole dar un salto sorpresivo, acompañado de un gemido excitado mientras la obligaba a recostarse sobre las mantas. Pacientemente dejó que Peridot la acomodara de manera que la unión de ambas era completamente visible para Jasper.

Apoyándose en sus codos la penetró nuevamente. Tenía el tamaño y la forma exacta para alcanzar ese punto sensible en el interior de la otra gema. Las delgadas piernas de Lapis rodeando su cadera, los gemidos entrecortados que le rogaban por mas, le hicieron perder el poco control que tenía. Sus pequeños dientes se saciaron en la piel azul de su amante, dejando hileras de marcas desde su cuello hasta sus pechos. Con voracidad se apoderaba de sus pezones, chupando y dejando pequeñas heridas.

Lapis no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Cuando decidió ofrecerse a la técnico sus expectativas eran muy pobres, tanto que no podía creer que la aburrida y fría Peridot que había conocido en Homeworld era la misma gema que ahora la estaba tomando de una manera por demás intensa. Lapis se mordía los labios, sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello rubio, ahora alborotado y húmedo, sintiendo su interior estremecerse gracias a extraña textura en el miembro de Peridot.

-Pe… Peri… solo… solo un poco mas… -Aunque el aviso de Lapis no era necesario, ya que sus paredes interiores estrujaban el tentáculo ajeno claramente anticipando el orgasmo que estaba a punto de alcanzar. Peridot apretó los dientes, posponiendo ella misma su necesidad de descargarse.

El súbito gemido seguido por la voz de Lapis pronunciando el nombre de Peridot con una sensualidad que Jasper nunca hubiera imaginado, anunció la el orgasmo de la ninfa marina. La guerrera se derramó en su propia mano al tiempo que miraba como la técnico daba un par de embates finales antes de descargarse copiosamente dentro de la informante.

-Y… ¿Cumplí tus expectativas, Lazuli? -Murmuró uniendo frente con frente mientras recuperaba el aliento. Lapis le respondió con un beso entrecortado seguido de un pequeño mordisco en los labios.

-Tanto que tenemos que repetir esto, Peri... -Bajó la voz para que solo la técnico escuchara. -Y no voy a descansar hasta verte haciendo esto con Jasper.

-No… no creo que… -Unos dedos fríos en sus labios le hicieron callar. Suavemente se puso de lado dejando que el tentáculo se deslizara suavemente hacia afuera, derramando aun más fluidos en las mantas. Peridot se acababa de dar cuenta que hacerlo con Lapis era una experiencia mas húmeda de lo normal. Observó a Jasper aparentemente limpiarse la mano con la parte inferior de la mesa de trabajo, incapaz de imaginarse a esa bruta en una posición sumisa. La técnico negó con la cabeza enfocándose de nuevo en la idea descabellada de la gema azul. -Se va a enojar…

-Déjamelo a mí. Sé que se va a molestar, pero terminara rogando por mas. Solo confía en mí. -Jaló una manta y se la echó encima a Peridot, quien frunció el ceño a punto de protestar. -Nada. Vas a descansar hasta que tus cosas esas estén reparadas.

-Potenciadores de extremidades… -Murmuró un tanto ofendida, pero acomodándose en el improvisado lecho que ahora tenía impregnado el aroma de ambas.

-Pero me di a entender, ¿No? -Le acarició el cabello y se puso de pie aun desnuda. Se mordió el labio inferior decidiendo no vestirse ni asearse de momento. -Descansa mientras tanto… tengo tantos planes en mente para ustedes dos.

Peridot giró los ojos antes de cerrarlos, murmurando para sí sobre lo mala que era esa idea. Pero por ahora estaba demasiado cansada para discutirlo. Lapis se alejó, con pasos lentos y cuidados mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de trabajo donde Jasper recuperaba la compostura. Sus ojos ambarinos la recorrieron de arriba debajo de manera voraz. Lapis estaba segura que la guerrera se levantaría de su lugar para tratar de tomarla, así que se tensó al llegar al lado de la mesa.

-Voy a suponer que ustedes dos ya hicieron las paces, ¿No es así? -Sorpresivamente, y con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, Jasper permaneció en su lugar. Pero las miradas lascivas continuaban recorriendo el cuerpo desnudo de la gema marina. Eso le provocó estremecimientos, pero no retrocedió. Se sentó a un lado de la guerrera, estirándose un poco, disfrutando la sensación de peligro que emanaba de su compañera. Bajó la mirada cuando un par de dedos le pellizcaron suavemente un pezón antes de tomar el seno completamente en su enorme mano, notando las pequeñas heridas. -Tiene unos colmillos terribles, ¿No es así?

-Pero sabe cómo usarlos. -Su expresión se volvió sombría y muy fría, tanto que Jasper sintió erizarse los cabellos de su nuca. -¿Te di permiso de tocarme?

-No es como si yo lo necesitara para hacer lo que se me antoje contigo. -Ante la mirada fría, Jasper la soltó y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa para regresar la mirada a los robonoides que daban los toques finales a una de las tres piezas dañadas.

El silenció se apoderó de la habitación mientras cada gema se enfrascaba en sus pensamientos.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_Si, en este fic Peridot tiene sus miebros amputados porque sus superiores la castigaron, impidiendole regenerarse. En el siguiente capitulo explicaré las razones y detalles._

_Agradecimientos a los que pasan a dejar sus reviews. Y tambien a los que leen pero son tímidos. _

**Ranchi 33 y anonimos**: ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el Lapidot de este capitulo!

**KibaRain:** ¡Muchas gracias, esto me motiva! Lo de los gemlings lo tengo en mente desde hace tiempo, pero no creo que lo incluya en este fic. Probablemente en algun one shot en el futuro.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
